


Lights, Camera, Baby?!

by the_velvet_queen



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Chris too, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Tom Hiddleston in later chapters, Unplanned Pregnancy, complications with the pregnancy, plus size OFC, sassy friend, some physical violence, with background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_velvet_queen/pseuds/the_velvet_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather is an actress just starting to break through on the Broadway stage. When one of her favorite actors, Sebastian Stan, starts flirting with her at the opening night cast party, she takes the opportunity to have a one night stand with him. But a few weeks later Heather finds out she's pregnant and has to come to terms that Sebastian doesn't want kids.<br/>This will be a multi-chapter fic and this is only a summary of the first few chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I will have published ANY of my work, so please be kind with comments! It's really cheesy and fluffy but there's a lot of angst in some of the chapters!

“Oh shit,” Heather breathed, seeing the clearly visible pink line on the pregnancy test. She refused to touch it, though she knew she would have to do something with it.  
“How’s it going?” Julia knocked on the door.  
“It’s positive,” she called back. No sound came from the other side of the door, and Heather knew her best friend was giving her a few moments to collect herself before the discussion they were about to have.  
Taking ten deep breaths, she left the bathroom and went into their small living room.  
“Sit,” Julia motioned from her usual place on their comfy sofa. Heather did as she was told, sliding into her own spot. “First of all,” Julia began, “it’s his right?”  
“He’s the only one it could be,” Heather confirmed, tucking her legs beneath her. “Don’t really sleep around much, do I?”  
“Just checking…so are you going to keep it?” she got straight to the point.  
“I don’t know,” Heather admitted. “I haven’t had a lot of time to think it over.”  
“Well, in any case, are you going to tell him?”  
“No,” she answered.  
“Why?”  
“Because Sebastian Stan doesn’t want kids,” she said matter-of-factly.

Heather entered the after party, and kissed so many people she lost count. She sat down at the bar, feeling gorgeous in her tight burgundy dress; the deep color contrasted beautifully with her fair complexion. Her strappy black heels were giving her blisters and she stealthily slipped them off as she ordered a glass of Sauvignon Blanc.  
“Do you have a date tonight?” a sexy voice asked from behind her. Heather recognized it, but couldn’t quite recall from where. From the corner of her eye she saw a dark figure sit in the stool next to her,  
“No, I don’t,” she said taking a sip of the sweet wine, playing coy by not looking at him.  
“A beautiful girl like you? I don’t believe it.”  
Heather snorted; sure she thought she was hot, but guys sure didn’t. Being a little bigger, it was hard to find guys that liked her body type.  
He gave a sharp laugh at her snort and it caught her off guard, and she looked over to see Sebastian Stan sitting next to her.  
“Are you alright?” he asked, and she realized she was staring at him with her mouth open.  
“Yeah, sorry,” she shut her mouth, and took another sip of her wine. “I’m Heather Hess,” she put out her hand.  
“Sebastian Stan,” he took her hand, she noted how warm it was. “I hope you don’t mind me saying, but you were great tonight,” he finished off the short glass in his hand.  
“No, of course not!” Heather smiled, her green eyes confused. “Why would I?”  
“Well, when you’re an actor I know it can get kind of…” he searched for the word, “trying with the amount of people that want to talk to you.”  
“Well that’s one of the reasons I became an actor, I’m a people person,” she teased.  
“Good, you have to be,” he smiled.  
“Would you like another?” Heather asked and waved down the bartender. “Scotch on the rocks,” she told him knowingly.  
“How’d you know?” he smirked.  
“My dad drinks Scotch; I always know a Scotch-drinker when I see one,” she smiled and winked flirtatiously.  
“I’m impressed,” he raised his glass. “I see you’re a wine drinker.”  
“Always have been,” she shrugged.  
“No beer for you?”  
“Can’t stand it,” she made a face. “No, the occasional mixed drink or a nice glass of wine for me.”  
“Shots?”  
“Sometimes…If I feel up to it,” Heather laughed, she ran her hands through her long golden hair, making the styled curls bounce.  
He laughed as well and they moved onto a different topic, “What else have you done?”  
“I’ve been in a few Indie movies and off-Broadway plays and countless TV show and movie extras, but never been the main character until now,” she explained.  
“I wonder why…” he rubbed his dimpled chin.  
“You really have to ask?” Heather laughed slightly disbelieving.  
“What do you mean?” he seemed genuinely confused.  
“Well, I’m plus size,” she gestured to her curvaceous body. “Not a lot of acting employment. People like seeing size twos and fours prance across the stage and screen, not fourteens and sixteens.”  
“I can’t understand why,” he said. The way he looked at her made it impossible to respond. He was completely obvious as he gazed at her intently up and down, taking his lip between his teeth.  
She shifted in her seat and said, “My eyes are up here, Mr. Stan.”  
“Sorry,” his bright blue eyes immediately returned to her face. “My mother would be ashamed.”  
“Good thing your mother’s not here then,” Heather leaned in. “It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s just that I prefer getting to know a guy better before I let him eye-fuck me.” His eyes widened for a moment then he chuckled.  
“Well it seems that I have already eye-fucked you pretty well,” he smiled devilishly.  
“Oh, I would say so,” Heather nodded. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to walk in the morning.”  
His laugh was explosive as he threw his head back, which happened many times in the time that followed. People came up to them throughout the night, making small talk and congratulating Heather on her performance.  
“There you are Heather!” Leo came over around midnight, his wife behind him, carrying their infant daughter in her arms.  
“Leo!” she hugged the dark skinned man and his wife. “Oh, let me hold the baby, she is so precious!” she took hold of her and sat back down.  
“Heather, you were wonderful,” Thea said.  
“Thank you, and thank you Leo for working with me for the past three months,” Heather smiled, cooing at the baby.  
“You’re very welcome, it was my pleasure. I hope we weren’t interrupting anything, I see you have company.”  
“It’s fine! Leo, Thea this is Sebastian Stan, Sebastian, this is Leo Conley and his wife Thea,” Heather introduced them, and they all shook hands. “And who could forget, their little girl Winnie?” she bounced the baby in her lap and she giggled; Sebastian nodded tightly to the baby.  
“So, you are the director…” Sebastian started.  
After a few minutes of polite conversation, Winnie spat up a bit on Heather; Leo and Thea gave a wave of apologies.  
“Really it’s perfectly fine,” Heather said easily. “Babies do that kind of thing, I knew what I was getting myself into.”  
Heather handed Winnie to Sebastian as Thea and Leo looked for something to clean off her dress.  
“Are you okay?” she asked, seeing Sebastian’s discomfort.  
“I’m not great with kids…” he said, holding the child as far away from him as possible.  
“Well not when you hold them like that you won’t be,” she tried to help him but he just stiffened up more.  
“Can I tell you something?” he asked.  
“Sure,” Heather nodded.  
“I don’t really like kids…I’ve never wanted any,” he admitted.  
Thea returned with damp napkins and Leo took Winnie from Sebastian. They said their good nights and Heather and Sebastian were left alone again.  
“I hope that isn’t a turn off for you,” he said.  
“Hmm? Oh, the baby thing? No, it isn’t a turn off,” Heather said, because it was true, that he didn’t like children didn’t change the fact that he was extremely handsome.  
He blew out a breath, “Thank you for understanding, usually when I tell women that I get a drink in my face or something like that.”  
“It’s fine with me, just as long as you understand that I adore kids,” she looked him in the eye.  
“Sure, to each their own,” he smiled and they clinked their glasses together.  
A while later, another drink later, Heather had her hand on his knee and his fingertips were brushing her bare, upper arm.  
“I’ll be honest, I never thought I would be in this position,” Heather said lowly, seductively.  
“What position?” He asked.  
“Here…with you, doing what I’m about to…” she smiled.  
“What exactly are you about to do?” he raised is thick eyebrow.  
“Well, I think I’m about to sleep with you,” she said.  
His eyes immediately brightened, the look of lust flaring in them. “Your place or mine?” his voice gone rough.  
“My roommate’s away for the week end,” Heather offered. “And I only live a few blocks away.”  
“Perfect,” Sebastian smiled.

It took them twice as long to get back to her apartment because they kept stopping to kiss and grope each other in the darkened streets. Sebastian was an amazing kisser, he would grab her by her wide hips and push her against a building. Then his lips would take hers, and they would roughly pry hers open, eager to taste her and feel her tongue sliding along his. Heather loved the way he bit her jaw, licked her neck, and sucked on her shoulder; she knew that the marks would be evident in the morning, and it gave her a deep thrill.  
When she opened the door to her apartment, he immediately shut it once they were inside. Heather turned on the lights and he took his phone out of his blazer pocket and turned it off, placing it on the entry way table.  
“What are you doing?” she asked removing her coat.  
“I don’t want to be interrupted,” he said. “I understand if you want to leave yours on, if it makes you feel safe.” He went over to her and took her coat, putting it on the rack next to the table.  
“Yeah, if you don’t mind,” she nodded. He took off his blazer and hung it up along with her coat, then looked over at her in a way that made her weak in the knees.  
He went to the window whilst rolling up his sleeves, and closed the red curtains hanging there.  
“You don’t have to do that,” Heather said.  
“Yes I do,” he said going to another window.  
“Why?” she asked confusedly.  
“I am going to undress you right here,” he said walking over to her.  
“Here?” she laughed.  
He stepped behind her and unzipped her dress. “Living rooms always have good lighting, and I want to see all of you,” he said slipping the skin tight dress down her body, raking his teeth against the back of her neck.  
She shivered at his words, and he helped her step out of her dress. Heather blushed when she remembered what she was wearing underneath her dress.  
“You don’t need these, you know,” he whispered in her ear. Sebastian snapped the band of the tummy tuckers and she jumped.  
“They make everything smooth,” Heather said, trying to defend herself.  
“I know what they do,” he laughed, stepping in front of her and kneeling. “I’m telling you that you don’t need them,” he yanked them down to her ankles and she had to steady herself on his shoulder. “Why wear something that marks up and hides such a fantastic body?” he leaned in and tongued the red lines that the seams of the tummy tuckers left in her squishy belly.  
“Well, when you put it that way…” Heather moaned, putting her hand in his hair. He stood and gave her another passionate kiss, and removed her bra, leaving her completely naked, save her heels.  
“Let me see you,” he stepped back and studied her. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off you tonight.”  
“I noticed,” she smirked.  
“Even when you were onstage I couldn’t help but think of you like this,” Sebastian bit his lip.  
“I hope you actually noticed my acting,” Heather laughed.  
“Of course I did!” he said in mock-outrage. He pushed her onto the couch and removed her shoes. “You didn’t tell me you had blisters,” he looked up at her as if he had given them to her himself.  
“I honestly didn’t feel them,” she said, and he pulled her to standing.  
He ran his hands up her sides and cupped her ass as he kissed her neck. Heather sighed at the way her nipples rubbed against Sebastian’s black dress shirt, and remembered that he was still dressed.  
“You going to take your clothes off anytime soon?” she fingered his collar.  
“Sure,” he smiled and took her hand. “Where’s your bedroom?”  
Heather led him to her small bedroom. Julia, her roommate and best friend had compromised so that Julia had the bigger bedroom and Heather the better view. She had pushed her double bed parallel against her large window, from which she had the perfect view of the city skyline.  
“Wait,” he said taking off his shoes and socks, then climbing onto her four poster bed so he could close the black curtains over the window. “Alright, come here,” he slipped off the bed, his arms wide open for her. Heather went to him, her heart pounding, and smiled at him, looking at him from underneath her lashes as she began unbuttoning his shirt.  
“Are you serious?” she gaped as his chest was bared.  
“What?” he grinned knowingly.  
“Is alcohol a part of your diet?” Heather raised her eyebrows, it was obvious that he was in the middle of conditioning his body for a role; his torso was perfectly muscled.  
“I’m allowed to indulge every once in a while,” he shrugged.  
“I don’t call six Scotch on the rocks indulging,” she teased, raking her red nails against his washboard abdomen.  
“Call it what you wish, but I’m cognizant enough to know my way around a woman,” he said cupping her breast in his hand and giving it a squeeze. Heather rolled her eyes back, savoring the feeling.  
“Stop distracting me, Mr. Stan,” she laughed. “I haven’t finished undressing you yet.”  
“No, you haven’t,” he agreed and watched as she unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. She quickly squatted to pull his black slacks down, and he stepped out of them.  
“I always took you for a commando kind of guy,” she remarked, looking at his black boy shorts.  
“I usually am,” he chuckles as she stands. “I go commando when I wear skinny jeans or sweatpants; formal occasions I always wear underwear.”  
“Wow,” Heather said under her breath as she slides her fingers in his waistband.  
“What now?” he asked with exasperation.  
“I’ve just never met a guy that is so anal about his undergarments,” Heather shook her head. “Seems kinda girly, maybe I should check,” she cupped his hard dick.  
“Well?” he asked.  
“Nope, I think you’re all there,” she giggled and began stroking him.  
“Hope so,” he said breathily. Heather nodded to the bed and he got in, she leaned forward and turned on the small Moroccan-style lantern that hung at the top of the bed. She then went across the room to close the door and turn off the main light, so that the bed’s lantern gave a soft golden glow through the transparent black and burgundy curtains.  
“I see a theme with you,” he said taking off his boy shorts.  
“And what is that theme?” she asked, crawling up from the end of the bed towards him.  
“You like black and burgundy,” he slid his fingers into her hair when she stops at his dick. “And gold,” he added.  
“They’re my favorite colors,” she confirmed. Heather appraised his cock; it was average length, maybe a little longer, but very thick and uncut. She hadn’t had an uncut guy since she lost her virginity, and she realized that she had, in a way, missed it. “You have a nice dick,” she said off handedly as she slipped the tip of her finger beneath the foreskin.  
“Really?” he growled. “Glad you think so.”  
“Yeah,” she laughed. “Such a pretty color…” she pulled the skin back completely, revealing his dark red head. “Almost…burgundy,” she smirked.  
“Oh, shut up,” he gasped when she fluttered her tongue on his tip.  
“Sure thing,” she said and took the head in her mouth. She began working him down her throat, getting herself used to his width. The muscles in his thighs jerked when she had him completely down, her nose brushing against his pubic bone. She pulled off and said, “How do you feel about teeth?”  
“Use ’em,” he nodded. She grinned deviously and went down on him again, this time grazing her teeth along his vein, and when she got to it, his head.  
“Gah,” he cried and his back bowed. Heather moved onto his sac, taking one of his balls into her mouth and scraping her teeth against it as she pulled her head back. She fingered the slit of his dick and he said, “Stop, I’m gonna come.”  
Heather lifted her head and said, “My turn?”  
“Of course,” he grinned. “Get up here.” She took his place on her many pillows and he spread her thighs, his eyes eager. He got comfortable and immediately began spreading her wetness over her clit, lapping at it like a kitten with cream. “You have a sweet pussy,” he said a few moments later, lips glistening.  
“Wanna hear it purr?” she asked playfully.  
He tsked her, “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” he laughed.  
“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” she countered. “Personally I think yours is on a more precarious position, at least for the moment.”  
He chuckled, “Touché,” and went back to business. He used his left hand to tweak her nipple whilst his right had two fingers in her cunt, curling to find her G-spot. She squirmed, the feel of her silky black sheets on her skin heightening her high.  
He chuckled when her fingers yanked on his curls; he looked up to see her face flushed, her eyes hooded, her lips red from her biting them so hard.  
“Do you wanna come before we fuck?” he asked. She nodded slowly, the way a naughty child would, and whimpered. When his tongue returned to her, it was purely against her clit, fast and relentless. He had her gasping and crying out in less than a minute; when he lay next to her, he saw that tears were escaping her eyes and wiped them away with his fingertips.  
“You okay?” he asked, searching her face.  
“Yeah I’m good,” she looked over at him and smiled contentedly. “So you got protection?”  
“Yeah, just a sec,” he got out of the bed and grabbed his slacks, fishing out his wallet. “Here we go,” he said taking out a bright pink condom between his middle and index finger.  
“Why the pink?” she asked through peals of laughter.  
“I like to keep things interesting,” he said with a signature shrug and got back onto the bed. “Also because women seem to get a kick out of it.”  
“I’m sure they do,” she had calmed herself down and watched as he took the condom out and rolled it on his cock.  
He began stroking himself to maintain hardness when he asked, “What position do you prefer?”  
She was taken aback that he would ask, “Why do you ask?”  
“I like making sure that my lady enjoys what we’re doing,” Sebastian looked her in the eye. “I can get off in any position; it’s easier for guys, our whole dick can stimulate pleasure. Girls are different, it can be harder for girls to get off,” he pinched just behind the head of his cock. “Therefore, I’m asking what position you want to be in, because I want you to orgasm so hard you can’t think straight.”  
“That’s very considerate of you,” she smirked.  
“That’s me, Mr. Considerate,” he beamed,  
“I would love to ride you,” she said shyly.  
Sebastian took his original position on the pillows and put his arms behind his head in a haughty manner, a stupid grin on his face. She rolled her eyes and straddled him with her thick thighs; he moaned as she slowly slid down his dick. Heather began leisurely rocking, her wide hips rolling, his pubic bone rubbing her clit, and he leaned forward to worship her heavy breasts. He sucked as much of her nipple and breast into his mouth as possible, his tongue sweeping and teeth grazing.  
“Ow!” she stuttered and stopped when he bit the underside of her other breast hard.  
“Sorry!” he said quickly, backing off.  
“No, it’s okay,” she started her hips again. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”  
“Alright,” he smiled kindly and moved his hands to her hip and waist, griping tightly. Heather changed the pace by beginning to bounce on him, clenching her muscles when she pulled off and relaxing when she went back down. This made his eyes cross comically, and her laugh breathlessly. He started canting his hips along with hers, meeting her halfway, trying to keep up with her.  
“You like that?” her voice went down several octaves.  
“Yes…” Sebastian moaned helplessly.  
“You want more?” she bent over and bit his lip.  
“Yes…”  
Heather smiled happily, knowing he was under her control. She took his right hand and sucked his thumb, having him rub her clit while she went even faster on him. She came first, her eyes closing, a kaleidoscope behind her lids. She cried out—later thinking that her neighbors no doubt heard her.  
She kept moving, making sure Sebastian came, which he did a few seconds after her. His eyebrows knitting together as his mouth gaped and eyes clenched shut. A single gasp came out of him, he sounded almost surprised, and it made Heather snicker.  
She flopped next to him, and he drew her close with his arm as he took deep breaths.  
“Good for you?” she asked.  
“Great,” he admitted.  
“You sound surprised,” she laughed nervously.  
“I haven’t come that hard in a while,” he looked at her with a bit of reverence.  
“That’s a nice complement,” Heather smiled.  
“It was meant to be,” he said and put his attention into removing the condom. “Do you have some where I can put this?”  
“Trash can in the bathroom,” she yawned. “Door at the end of the hall.”  
He was back a few minutes later, and she asked, “This gonna be a sleep over?”  
“You offering?” he ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Sure,” she stretched.  
“I’ll take you up on that,” he said and got back into bed. He instinctually put his left arm around her as she turned to face him, pressing herself against him. Sebastian hitched her leg over his hip and put his other hand under his head and she burrowed into his chest.  
“Night,” she said groggily.  
“Night.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning-and month-after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formatting is weird, I copy and paste and it doesn't always come out right!

Sebastian woke to the sound of trash trucks the next morning. He looked down at the girl he had spent the night with—Heather right?—and groaned inwardly; he really had to stop doing this. He slipped out of her arms, trying his hardest not to wake her up, and started collecting his clothing so he could leave as quickly as possible.  
Picking up his phone and almost out the door, he felt a rush of guilt. He was just going to leave her, without saying anything?  
He didn’t want to wake her, and he had always been horrible at pillow talk, so he looked around for a piece of paper and a pen. 

Heather stretched in her comfy bed, reaching out for the man who was supposed to be there.  
“That fucking bastard!” she said opening her eyes, seeing her bed empty. She sat up, head pounding, and pulled on her silky robe, trudging into the kitchen. She was making her morning coffee when she saw the plain, white envelope on the round kitchen table.  
Heather was scrawled on the front in chaotic handwriting that obviously belonged to a male. She knew it was one of the many envelopes that they kept around the house for checks and thank you notes. She opened the seal and pulled out the contents; on the printer paper was more of the messy scrawl.  
Heather,  
Thanks for the great night; I swear I won’t for forget it. Sorry I’m leaving, I know it’s a dick move—  
Yeah it is! She thought to herself.  
—but I would really like to see you again, if you forgive me.  
He left his phone number and email; Sebastian, finishing it off.  
Heather was torn, on one hand she wanted to tear the note into shreds, on the other she desperately wanted to call him right that second. She threw the note into the trashcan in the bathroom, along with the used condom.  
She took out a pair of boxers and a big t-shirt to put on after taking a shower, placing them on the sink counter in the bathroom.  
“Ah, the smell of good coffee,” Heather heard the front door open and the sound of her friend dropping her luggage to get some much needed coffee.  
“Morning,” Heather said from the entrance to eh kitchen. “You’re home early.”  
“Yeah, I wished I could’ve stayed longer, though,” her petite friend said over her coffee mug. “Well, you look thoroughly fucked, you whore,” Julia said, stopping to study her as she poured more coffee in her Loki cup. “Is he here still?”  
“Nah,” Heather shook her tangled head.  
“Not good?” Julia grimaced.  
“Fucking amazing,” Heather groaned in anguish. “And you’ll never guess who it was.”  
“If it was Tom Hiddleston, I will have to kill you,” she pointed at Heather, taking a sip of her cup of Joe. “We have an agreement.”  
“Nope, guess again,” she shook her head.  
“Cumberbatch…?” she joked. “No, he’s getting married now,” Julia’s eyebrows came together. “Heather, it’s too early to think, just tell me.”  
“Sebastian,” Heather admitted.  
Julia looked completely shocked, actually speechless.  
Once she recovered herself, “Sebastian Stan?”  
“Yes,” Heather nodded.  
“Bucky Barnes, Sebastian Stan? Political Animals, Sebastian Stan?” Julia stuttered. “Gorgeous Romanian sex god, Sebastian Stan?”  
“YES!” Heather laughed. “Is it so crazy that he would want to sleep with me?”  
“No!” Julia said quickly. “I just never thought you would get the chance!”  
“That’s what I said!”  
“Oh, you need to tell me everything!” she demanded and sat at the kitchen table. “How’d you meet him?”  
“After party,” Heather informed her joining her.  
“Shit, now I’m really pissed I missed it!” she kicked her short legs like child.  
“He said he had been watching me all night,” Heather smiled. “Couldn’t keep his eyes off me.”  
“Smooth motherfucker,” Julia said with a naughty grin.  
“Oh yeah,” Heather nodded.  
“How was he?”  
“Wonderful, I could tell he was holding himself back a bit,” Heather arched her back, cracking some vertebrae. “He definitely has a kinky side.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Hmm, he was a great kisser, very talented tongue, if you catch my drift,” she winked. “Liked to bite,” Heather moved aside the robe and her messy hair to show her neck, shoulder and jawline. “I also have some bruises on my hips and waist.”  
“So I’m guessing he was strong?” Julia said going over to inspect the marks more thoroughly.  
“Yup,” she giggled when Julia brushed her neck with her fingertips. “He’s conditioning for a movie, so he was all muscle.”  
“You lucky bitch,” Julia shook her head sitting back down.  
“I know,” Heather smiled sadly.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I woke up and he was long gone!” Heather explained.  
“Well, he is a man,” Julia said as if she was clueless. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he did this every weekend!”  
“Oh, don’t say that!” Heather covered her ears. “You make me feel dirty!”  
“It’s the truth though,” she said trying to reason with her. “Look at it this way, Heather: you lived our dream. You slept with one of our idols! Sebastian fucking Stan!”  
“I just wish he hadn’t ruined it by leaving,” she pouted.  
“Can I ask you one more question, grumpy cat?”  
“Grumpy cat?” Heather laughed. “Sure, shoot.”  
“What was his dick like?” Julia’s eyebrows wiggled.  
“Exactly how I thought it would be,” she confessed.  
“I don’t remember what you thought he penis looked like, Heather!”  
“Okay, okay!” Heather told her friend. “Alright, is twenty questions over with?”  
“Yes,” Julia smiled, satisfied.  
“Good,” Heather smiled. “How was the Marvel convention?”  
“Amazing! I got to meet Stan Lee and he said he really liked me story lines!” Julia gushed.  
“That’s great! You’ll have to fill me in more later; I’m gonna take a shower, pop an illegal amount of Aleve, and go back to bed,” Heather said getting up. “I have a matinée today at four, you comin’ right?”  
“Of course!” Julia called as she walked down the hall. 

“Just call him already! You’ve been sulking for over a month and I’m sick of it!” Julia blurted out while they put away groceries.  
It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see him—because she desperately did—but she knew she would get even more attached to him than she already was.  
“I am not sulking,” Heather arranged some flowers she bought at the store.  
“What do you call what you’re doing, then?” her friend countered. “What’s the big deal?”  
“It wouldn’t work between us,” she said simply. “We want different things.”  
“How well could you have gotten to know each other in one night?”  
“Well enough to know that we wouldn’t work together,” Heather sassed.  
“Fine, be that way,” Julia flopped on to their couch. “Be miserable, for all I care!”  
Heather shook her head and smirked as she began pulling out things to make diner; it was Sunday, her off day, and her turn to cook.  
“Ugh,” she grabbed her stomach, feeling the overwhelming urge to retch. She quickly ran for the bathroom where she emptied her stomach.  
“Are you okay?” Julia said entering the bathroom.  
“I don’t know, I feel awful,” Heather moaned, her cheek on the lid of the toilet.  
“Maybe you have a bug,” her roommate offered, drumming her nails on the counter in thought.  
“Yeah, probably,” she nodded. “Do you mind finishing diner, I don’t wanna get you sick too.”  
“No, I don’t mind,” Julia smiled. “Go rest, I’ll check on you in an hour or so.”

Two hours later Julia cracked Heather’s door, “How you feelin’?”  
“Much better,” she smiled as Julia crawled up on to the bed with a piece of toast and a glass of water.  
“Probably just one of those weird things,” Julia handed her the food.  
Heather was halfway through her piece of toast when it hit her.  
“Julia…”  
“What?” Julia was almost frightened by the way her roommate was looking at her.  
“When was the weekend of your conference?”  
“Um, I think…January 30th…Why?”  
“And what is todays date?” Heather said carefully.  
“The 22nd of February…Heather can you tell me what the fuck has you so…oh,” Julia caught on.  
“My period always comes the 15th, ever since I was a teenager!” Heather placed her food on the side table because her hands were shaking.  
“Calm down, Heather, I’m sure it will come,” Julia consoled her.  
“Over a week late?” her voice was skeptical.  
“Maybe…” Julia tried to come up with something, but to no avail. “Alright, we wait for another forty eight hours, and if it doesn’t come, you take a pregnancy test. Got it?”  
“Yeah,” she knew what would be the result.

Forty eight hours passed and Heather’s period still hadn’t made an appearance—though the nausea had returned every morning and night. On the way back from the show that night, she texted Julia her whereabouts and bought two home pregnancy tests at the 24hour CVS.  
“You got the stuff?” Julia asked in a dramatically coarse voice.  
“Shut up,” Heather cut. “Sorry, I’m just nervous.”  
“Understandable, now get to peeing on those sticks!” Julia cheered.  
“I don’t have to pee though,” Heather laughed a little.  
“Okay…” Julia went into the kitchen and brought out a large bottle of water. “Let’s watch some Sherlock DVD’s while you drink that.”  
“Sounds good,” Heather breathed out nervously.  
“Ready to burst?” Julia asked when they finished season one.  
“Yes,” Heather got up and took the bag that held the tests. She ran to the bathroom and took out both of the sticks. “Here goes nothing…”

“So that’s why you said that it wouldn’t work out between you guys,” Julia pieced together what her friend had told her. “Yeah, I can see why that would make a future difficult.”  
“What am I going to do?” Heather hung her head in her hands. “I don’t think I could go through with abortion or adoption…and I can’t be a burden on you with a baby.”  
“As long as it doesn’t wake me up in the middle of the fucking night, I will tolerate it,” Julia reasoned.  
“Really?” Heather looked up. “Julia, it’s a baby, it’s going to wake you up at least a hundred times!”  
“I’ll have the wall’s sound proofed or something.”  
“But I don’t know if I can do the single mom thing!” Heather said desperately.  
“Are you kidding?” Julia’s eyebrows almost hit her hairline.  
“What?”  
“You were meant to be a mom!” Julia yelled. “Plus he has his Aunt Julia to bring him home action figures and comic books, so long as he doesn’t get his grubby little fingers on them.”  
Heather laughed, already feeling much better, except for a few things nagging at the back of her mind.  
“You both work for Marvel, what if you see him?”  
“Well he hasn’t met me, so that’s not an issue. And the movies and comics are in completely separate departments.”  
“What if I see him? I mean New York has millions of people living in it, but only so many people are invited to the same parties and events…”  
“It’ll be fine, I’ll cover you,” Julia offered.  
“What if you aren’t there?”  
“Then hide in a fucking trash can like Oscar the Grouch! I don’t know Heather, I don’t have the answer to everything,” Julia threw her hands up.  
“Alright…” Heather sighed. “Just one more thing…”  
“What now?” she whined in exasperation.  
“Oscar the Grouch doesn’t hide in his trash can, he lives in it,” Heather laughed.  
“He totally fucking hides in it! He doesn’t like people, so he lives in the trash can to hide from them!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to post another chapter for a few days. A lot of stuff is going on right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for so long! A lot of things have been happening in my life lately-good and bad-that kind of prevented me from posting. I actually have a lot of this story already written, it's just a matter of finding the time to post it! Also sorry if it looks weird, I've been fiddling around with the formatting, trying to get it the way I like it.

“There you are!” Julia said as she spotted Heather in the waiting room. Heather watched as her petite friend plopped herself into the chair next to her, crossing her fishnet-clad legs with heavy boots just touching the floor. “That bitch at the desk wouldn’t let me come back unless I was family.”

“So what did you say?” Heather smiled, ruffling her friends fading pink hair.

“That I’m your girlfriend,” she beamed, picking up a pregnancy magazine and grimacing at the rather cute-or at least Heather thought so-baby on the front cover.

“Figures,” Heather shook her head, going back to her book.

“Heather Hess?” a nurse came through the doors.

“Yes?” they both said in unison.

“If you come back with me I’ll give you your first sonogram,” the brunette smiled, her scrubs covered in Care Bears.

“Come on,” Heather breathed nervously.

“Are you sure you want me there?” Julia scrunched up her nose.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want anyone else with me,” she took her hand and dragged her best friend with her.

“You can lie back on the bed,” the girl motioned and Heather did as she was told, Julia pulling up a chair next to her. “And move your shirt out of the way,” she put the gel on the wand, the humming of the machine whirling next to her.

“Okay,” Heather nodded. “Whoa!”

“Sorry, I should have warned you,” the girl said sheepishly. “The gel is pretty icy.”

“Yeah, that would have been nice,” Heather agreed, a little peeved.

“Let’s see…I’ll have to press hard because the baby is so young,” the nurse stared at the monitor and moved the wand around her stomach, digging into the soft tissue.

“Do you see anything?” Julia asked, getting annoyed by the girls’ ineptitude.

“Not yet…Aha! There he is!” she smiled in victory.

“He?” Heather looked at her.

“We can’t tell what it’s going to be, but I always call them ‘he’,” she said turning the monitor to them. “Say hi to your mommies!”

“Oh my god!” Heather gasped; there on the screen was a little blob of something.

“Heather, he looks like you!” Julia laughed.

“Shut up, you ass-wipe,” Heather smiled. “He’s so tiny!”

“He looks very healthy; coming along just fine,” the nurse said.

“He really does remind me of something…” Julia trailed off. “Oh!”

“What?” Heather said, mesmerized by the screen.

“He looks like one of those puppies with the squished in nose!”

“Are you saying that my child looks like a pug?” she eyed her.

“Just a little bit,” Julia went around the bed, pointing to the screen. “See here? The shape of his head looks like a snout, and his arms are so stubby!”

“Huh,” she cocked her head. “I kinda see it.”

The nurse looked at them like they were insane, but nevertheless piped up, “Would you like to hear the heartbeat? It’ll be faint, but you can definitely hear it by now.”

“Yes, please,” Heather nodded eagerly and the nurse flipped the switch. It was fuzzy, but it was there, a thumping steadily filling the room.

“Holy shit, Heather!” Julia gaped. “There really is a baby in there!”

“You thought I was joking?” Heather was tearing up now, feeling overwhelmed.

“No, but…” she struggled for words. “It just kinda…sank I guess.”

“Yeah for me too,” she sniffled, taking the tissues offered by the nurse.

“So, I’m guessing you want a picture for the album?”

“Yes,” she smiled. “As many as possible.”

 

Heather walked into the theatre she had been working in for three months and put her things down in her dressing room.

“Do you know where Leo is?” she asked when one of the stage hands walked by her door.

“Sorry Heather, I don’t,” the stick-like boy shrugged his boney shoulders.

“If you see him, tell him we need to talk,” Heather sat in her chair and began putting on her makeup.

“Sure thing,” the kid smiled and kept going.

When she finished putting on her mascara, Leo walked in a nervous smile on his swarthy face.

“Hey, I was told you needed to speak with me?” Leo said warily.

“Yeah,” Heather turned to him. “I really don’t know how to tell you this.”

“You got a better offer, right?” Leo sighed. “You’re leaving and going to work for another show.”

“No,” she struggled. "That's not it at all! I love working here, and I love working for you!"

“Then what is it?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Oh,” was all Leo could say.

“Yeah, still first trimester, I found out weeks ago,” Heather blushed. “I have been working up the courage to tell you.”

“You know you can tell me anything, sweetheart,” his smile is fifty watts of kindness. "This is great news! Was that all you wanted to tell me?"

“I was hoping to work for a little while longer, you know before I get huge…and so I can start saving to afford the kid.”

“Well how far along are you?” Leo asked.

“Around ten weeks,” Heather said.

“Oh, you have plenty of time, Heather!” Leo laughed. “How about you work for another ten weeks, then you can resign?”

“I think I’ll start showing earlier than that,” she was skeptical.

“I talk to the costume department,” Leo offered. "Everything will be fine." 

“Another thing,” she winced.

“Yeah?”

“Um, I kind of want to keep this on the down low.”

“Sure, sweetie! But why, may I ask?”

“I haven’t told the father, nor do I intend to, and I don’t want him finding out,” Heather explained.

“He doesn’t work on the crew does he?”

“No, he doesn’t,” Heather giggled. “But he is another actor, and I don’t want it getting back to him.”

“Alright, honey,” Leo nodded. “I completely understand.”

“Thank you so much, Leo,” she stood and hugged the black man. “You are a God-send.”

“I know, doll,” he laughed. “Now finish up, show starts in forty!”  
 

“I’m home!” Heather called as she entered the apartment. She was sixteen weeks along now, and her stomach was getting to be more prominent. Her ankles had already begun to swell, but the nausea had thankfully disappeared.

“Great! I’m making diner!” Julia called back.

Heather dropped her stuff off in the hallway and went into the kitchen, seeing Julia cutting up some vegetables.

“Mmm…” she peeked over Julia’s shoulder.

“Get your pregnant ass away from me!” she shooed.

“It’s not contagious, Julia,” Heather joked.

“No, but I don’t want you breathing all over the food before it’s done!”

“Fine, I’m going to take a shower, my back hurts like Hell!” She took a long hot shower, reveling the way the spray soothed her aching muscles. She returned to the kitchen wearing pajamas.

“How was the show?” Julia asked setting out plates on the table.

“Good, though I’m happy I only have a month left,” Heather said pulling a water out of the fridge.

“I bet,” she started serving the plates. “Listen, I have big news.”

“Oh, okay,” Heather searched her mind for anything Julia could be referencing.

“Stan Lee really liked the story lines I wrote for him,” Julia began.

“That’s great!”

“So much so that he wants me to be a part of a collaborative team for an upcoming movie,” she continued. “May even be an on-set consultant.”

“Oh my God, Julia!” Heather gushed. “We need to celebrate!” she stood from the table and got a bottle of wine from the fridge.

“Heather, you can’t drink!” Julia admonished when she took out two glasses.

“I’m mixing mine with some cranberry juice. The doctor said it was fine if I drink a glass of wine once or twice.”

“There’s more,” her roommate said after taking a sip.

“More good news?” Heather said disbelievingly.

“Well…kind of…”

“Define ‘kind of’.”

“Sort of…”

“Julia…” she warned.

“Alright, Stan Lee wants me to work on the next Captain America movie,” Julia said, getting it all out.

“Wow!”

“You aren’t mad?” she blinked.

“Why would I be?”

“Because I’ll be working with your baby-daddy." Her eyes were wide, as is she was afraid Heather would honestly be upset with her.

“I know, but that doesn’t change the fact that this is a big deal!” Heather explained. “And like you said, he doesn’t know who _you_ are, so it won’t be a problem! Just don’t mention me.”

Julia blew out a large breath, “Well, I have two months to create a pitch idea for it.”

“So you are going to be competing with some other people?”

“A few,” Julia nodded. “Then a bunch of _Marvel_ people are going to listen to it in a big, scary conference room while I have to speak in front of them.”

“At least you’re not freaking out,” Heather teased.

“I’m gonna need your help.”

“For what?”

“You love the Winter Soldier and Bucky!”

“I do, but I haven’t read all the comics!”

“You still get him,” Julia pointed out. “You’re good at getting inside of a characters brain.”

“That’s why I’m an actor!” She giggled.

 

Heather felt wonderful in her short floral sun dress as she walked through Central Park one Saturday afternoon. It was July and her growing belly was obvious through the sheer cotton of the dress. She was on her way to meet Julia at _Marvel’s_ headquarters, where she was pitching her idea that day.

“Good afternoon, how can I help you?” one of the secretaries asked when Heather went up to the desk.

“Yeah, is it okay if I go upstairs and wait for a friend of mine?” She asked.

“Who is your friend?” the secretary said.

“Julia Wagner.”

“Alright,” the secretary asked for her ID and she was told to wait a moment. She went entered a room behind the desk.

“Hey, Dee, can I go through?” a loud voice yelled, startling Heather.

The secretary peeked her head out from behind the door and smiled, “Mr. Evans I will kindly ask that you do not yell in the lobby.”

“Sorry,” Chris Evans laughed and Heather’s eyes popped out of her head. Standing next to her was Captain America. “Hello,” he smiled at her.

“Hello,” Heather smiled back, covering up her surprise.

“You going upstairs?” he asked.

“Yeah, gotta wait though,” she said, tapping her foot.

“Dee likes to play by the rules,” Evans nodded. “I’ll wait for you,” he said going over and pressing the up button for the elevator.

“Thank you,” Heather was astonished by his thoughtfulness.

“Of course, anything for a lady,” the teddy bear-like man grinned.

The secretary, Dee, came back out and handed Heather back her ID a copy of it in her other hand.

“You’ll have to go through security upstairs,” Evans said once she was on the elevator. “They still make me.”

Heather laughed, “Really? One of the Avengers can’t get into their own building without going through security?”

“Yeah, I don’t know,” he chuckled, scratching his scruffy beard. “So, what are ya here for?”

“My friend is pitching an idea for the third Captain America, actually,” Heather admitted.

“Oh cool, what’s the name?” Chris asked intrigued.

“Julia,” they were getting their bags checked.

“What does she look like?” Chris called once he was through the X-ray.

“Very petite, very busty, lip ring, tatted up, and has short blue hair at the moment,” Heather laughed, remembering the fiasco of getting her hair to the exact shade of blue Julia had wanted. Her hands had been _Splat_ ’s _Aqua Rush_ for a week. “You can’t miss her.”

“I’m sure I won’t,” Chris smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. “Sounds like my kind of woman.”

“She would love to hear that,” said Heather as she sat down on one of the ultra-modern couches.

“So, how far along are you?” he pointed to her round bump.

“Twenty four weeks,” she put her hand over it lovingly.

“Excuse me,” a pretty brunette appeared beside Chris. “Mr. Evans, you’re expected in the Captain America meeting room in two minutes.”

“Thanks, tell them I’ll be right up,” he nodded.

“It was nice talking to you,” Heather smirked.

“Yeah, you too!” He started walking backwards. “See ya around!”

She waved and watched as he entered the sleek elevator. She played on her phone a while, thinking of places where they could eat that night. Half an hour later, Heather picked up one of the comic books on the table and began to read, knowing she would probably be waiting a while.

And she was right, three hours later the elevator opened to Julia; she was standing with Chris laughing at something that he had said.

“There you are!” Heather said, getting her attention as she got off the elevator.

Julia looked up sharply, her eyes full of fear and immediately started pantomiming something. It took a moment to figure out that she was trying to tell her someone was behind her. Heather slipped her glasses back up her nose so she could get a better look.

“Shit!” Heather buried her head back into the comic book, using her long blonde hair to cover her face.

“Your idea was great, Julia,” Sebastian said kindly, stopping directly behind Heather’s head. Just the sound of his voice was enough to make her weak in the knees. Luckily she was sitting down.

“Thanks, I’m glad you liked it!” Heather could tell she was pulling acting techniques from their high school and college classes. Julia wouldn’t have a soft spot for him, at least not until she knew him better.

“I’ll be shocked if they go with anyone else, really,” Sebastian’s voice was causing her a multitude of emotions and all she wanted to do was throw herself into his arms.

“Oh, please,” Julia brushed it off. “That other guy had some great ideas.”

“Not as good as yours,” Chris cut in.

“Well, I should really get going. I have a date,” Sebastian said, and his footsteps faded.

“Okay, he’s gone, sorry I kept you waiting,” Julia tapped her shoulder. She then noticed the state Heather was in, “Are you okay?”

“Can we just get out of here?” she sniffled as her best friend hugged her.

“Of course, let’s go,” Julia pulled away.

They then noticed Chris standing there awkwardly, as if waiting.

“Sorry, I was just going to give Julia my number,” he said.

“Oh,” Julia’s eyes widened.

“Or I could give it to you after I take you ladies out?” he asked nervously. “Nothing weird…you just look like you need to be treated to a nice meal.”

Heather laughed through her tears, “How can I look hungry with this?” she pointed to her belly.

“You also look like you need to vent,” Chris amended.

“Okay, sounds good,” Julia answered for them.

 

Chris took them to a small Italian restaurant that was quiet and private, the low murmur of people around them going well with the soft lighting.

“So, you wanna tell me why a stunning girl like you was crying in the middle of the _Marvel_ waiting room?” he asked taking a bite of bread.

“It’s a…long story…” Heather’s nose was stuffed up now from crying.

“It’s really not, Heather,” Julia said.

“So tell me,” he put his elbows on the table and folded his hands under his chin.

“Twenty four weeks ago, I slept with a certain guy that just so happens to be your co-star,” Heather cut to the chase.

Chris almost choked on his Chianti. “You mean…Seb?” he looked to Julia for confirmation. Julia nodded.

“I couldn’t go through with abortion or adoption, so here I am, getting ready to be a single mom,” Heather shrugged.

Julia cleared her throat.

“With help from Julia,” she added.

“I don’t get it,” he shook his head. “Why don’t you tell him?”

“Because he told me that night he didn’t want kids. Seems like a good enough reason to me.”

“But you can’t know for sure until you tell him,” Chris said. “You never know, maybe he would change his mind if he knew.”

“I doubt it,” Heather sighed taking another look at the menu, biting her full lip.

They ordered; Chris and Julia made eyes at each other the whole night and Heather felt like a third wheel until he caught on to her discomfort.

“Do you know what you’re having?” he asked.

“No, I don’t,” Heather shook her head and took a huge bite of her gnocchi.

“Wanna bet on it?” Julia asked eagerly.

“Julia has been getting everyone we know to partake in a bet on whether I’m having a boy or a girl,” she rolled her eyes. “Swears she’s gonna make at least five hundred.”

“What do you think?” Chris looked to Julia.

“Nope, you gotta place your bet first,” she shook her head.

“Hmmm, I want to say boy…” he rubbed his scruff in thought. “Yeah, boy.”

“That’s what I think too,” Julia agreed. "Only because I like boys the best."

“What do you think you’re having?”

“A boy,” Heather smiled.

“Any names?” he pried.

“I have a few for both sexes just in case, but I’m convinced I’m having a boy,” she admitted.

“Not going to share the names?” he laughed.

“Not until he’s born,” she smirked.

“Why do you think it’s a boy?”

“No reason,” she shrugged. “Just motherly instinct, I guess.”

“Well either way, the kid is going to have a great mom,” Chris smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julia's character is based off my best friend, and is quite an accurate representation of her. Without her I would have never gotten into Marvel or fanfiction. So I guess this fic is kind of dedicated to her!


	4. Chapter 4

 

Chris became a large fixture in their lives after that. He would come over to their apartment every Friday night for pizza and movies, without fail.

“Hey,” Heather grinned as she opened the door, seeing Chris’s huge smile.

“How are you?” he asked, placing the large pizzas on the coffee table in the living room.

“Great, thanks," she smiled and sat on the floor to pick out some movies.

"And the baby?" he asked, throwing himself on their beat-up couch.

"Twenty eight weeks now,” she held up a DVD for him to look over.

" _Pride and Prejudice_?" Chris laughed. "You know Julia won't want to watch that."

"Too bad," she said lifting herself off the ground. "I don't feel like action tonight."

"Sappy romance it is?"

"Hey, it has real substance to it," she argued playfully. "It's not a classic for nothing."

"I'm sure," he nodded.

Heather went into the kitchen and took out a Pepsi for herself.

"What do you want?"

"A beer, please," he called.

She came back in and handed him the beer, placing her Pepsi and Julia's beer on the coffee table with the pizza's.

“And you?”

"And me, what?" he asked.

"How are _you_?" she poked his pectoral.

“I’m fine…”

“How are things with Julia?” she looked at him expectantly; the two had been dating since the night after they met.

“Great,” his eyes were dreamy.

Heather burst out laughing, “Oh, you poor boy.”

“What?” he asked confusedly.

“You got it bad,” she sat down on her side of the couch.

“She’s just so…just confident…and beautiful…and sweet…yeah, I guess I do have it pretty bad,” he laughed.

Julia came in and plopped herself on the couch between them, pulling her legs up under her butt, “So, what movie are we gonna watch?”

Heather excused herself after the third movie, mostly because she wanted to give them alone time, but also because she was exhausted. The pregnancy was taking a lot out of her; she was either buzzing with energy, or too tired to keep her eyes open. Julia came in a few hours later, slipping into bed with her.

“What’s up?” Heather’s voice was thick as she rubbed her eyes.

“Chris just left,” Julia informed her.

“And you’re in my bed because…”

“He told me he loved me,” she was astonished, her eyes were wide in the moonlight.

“Really? Whatdya say?” She tried blinking her eyes to focus in the dark, but without her glasses or contacts, things were dark, fuzzy blobs.

“I said nothing…”

“Why?” she was shocked.

“I haven’t told you this…”

“What?” Heather looked over at her sharply, Julia could feel the heat of her blurred gaze.

“Last week…you know, when I was in California for the weekend shooting the extended clip of the third Thor movie…I kinda…sorta…”

“What did you _do_ , Julia?” Heather’s voice was hard.

“IsleptwithTomHiddleston,” she said it quickly, like she was ripping off a Band-Aid.

“YOU WHAT?” Heather sat up and reached over Julia to turn the light on.

“Heather, your stomach is crushing me,” she wheezed.

She moved back, “You slept with _who_?”

“Tom Hiddleston,” Julia clarified. “I guess I didn’t really sleep with him…”

“Then what?”

“It was really a quick fuck in his trailer…while he wore his Loki costume,” Julia bit her lip at the memory, her batman lip ring poking out. Heather slapped her arm hard, “OW!”

Julia was about to slap her back when Heather said, “Pregnant, remember?”

“Not much of an excuse,” she grumbled, but didn’t hit her.

“I cannot believe you! I thought you liked Chris.”

“I do! But it was _Tom Hiddleston,_ Heather,” Julia cried.

“What does that mean?”

“I have been in love with him since I was fourteen,” Julia tried to justify it. “And you—”

“What?” Heather prompted

“Nothing…” Julia got out of bed.

But Heather knew what she had started to say, “I may have slept with Sebastian, but I didn’t have another guy who was crazy about me already.”

“Are you accusing me of cheating?” Julia cried.

“Yes, because you did cheat!” she was kneeling on her bed, her arms flailing. “You feel guilty because you slept with Tom while you were—and still are—in a relationship with Chris!”

“I came to you to get advice, not get yelled at!” Julia yelled.

“I’m yelling at you because you deserve it! Chris is a great guy and _loves_ you, and you hurt him by sleeping with Tom!” she shouted back.

“I haven’t hurt him,” Julia pointed out. “I haven’t told him!”

“You are going to tell him!” Heather took her phone and started dialing Chris’s number.

Julia launched herself at Heather to get the phone and her knee hit her stomach.

“SHIT!” Heather cried out at the blinding pain in her abdomen. She bent over, her hand grasped over it.

Julia pressed the ‘End Call’ button and said, “You’re fine.”

“No…I’m not,” Heather shook her head, tears slipping down her nose.

“I didn’t hit you that hard…did I?” she squeaked.

“Call 911,” she sobbed. “Please…or someone, I think I need to go to a hospital…”

Julia immediately dialed and spoke with the person on the other line, giving them their address and names. She skipped over the part where they had a fight, telling them that Heather slipped in the bathroom, hitting her stomach on the lip of the tub.

“Do you want her to come with you, Miss?” the EMT asked as she was being loaded into the ambulance.

“Yes,” Heather nodded and Julia got in with them.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Julia pulled Heather’s hair back into a bun, getting it away from her agonized face. “Is she going into labor?” she asked.

“We don’t know, Miss,” the man shook his head.

Heather put out her hand and Julia grasped it, not minding that it felt like she was going to break it.

 

“Is everything okay?” Chris said as he burst into the waiting room, getting some dirty looks from other families.

“I don’t know, they haven’t told me anything in a couple hours,” Julia stood and he hugged her.

“JULIA!” Tom Hiddleston came into the waiting room like a torrent. He asked everyone in sight if they had seen her, the nurse behind the desk came over to him, obviously thinking he had escaped from the psych ward.

“He’s with me,” Julia rushed over.

“Are you sure?” the large nurse raised her eyebrow. “I don’t think he’s alright upstairs.”

"Yeah, I'll take it from here," she assured the nurse.

“Julia, are you alright?” Tom threw himself into her arms, bending over a foot to reach her.

“Hiddleston? What are you doing here?” Chris said from behind her.

“Oh shit…” Julia’s eyes flew open.

“Chris?” Tom looked equally confused.

“Um, why don’t we go to the cafeteria and we can have a long talk?” she offered.

 

Five a.m. rolled around, and they still hadn’t been updated on Heather’s condition.

“What the fuck?” Julia said sinking into her chair. “Well, she’s definitely not having her baby here if she hasn’t already, that’s for damn certain.”

Chris nodded in agreement and Tom said, “You frightened me, all you said in your text was that you were on your way to the hospital. You didn’t say for what!”

“I’m sorry I scared you, Tom,” Julia sighed.

“So you guy’s slept together?” Chris asked, eyeing them from across the table.

“Yeah…sorry I kept it from you,” Julia mumbled, she wasn’t great with emotions and Chris’s eyes looked like those of a kicked puppy.

“I mean…we didn’t set up anything saying that we were exclusive…” Chris scratched his beard, a nervous habit. “But _we_ haven’t even…done it yet and…”

“And it hurts?” Tom filled in.

“Yeah,” he winced.

“I understand, she didn’t tell me she was seeing you,” Tom informed him.

“Really?” Chris said like it was the most interesting thing he had ever heard.

“Alright, now before you guys start an 'I Hate Julia Club', can I say something?” she interrupted.

“Of course,” they said in unison.

“I…I really like both of you,” she confessed. “I mean, I loved your work since I was fourteen,” she told Tom, “and we’ve been texting lately and I feel like I know you so well now…”

“And you,” she turned to Chris, “you swept me off my feet.” It killed her to use the cliché. “You are so sweet and considerate…”

“Tom,” Julia said. “I love how much of a gentleman you are.”

“Chris—”

“Slow down, babe,” Chris said moving to her other side, she was starting to have a panic attack.

“Might I make a suggestion?” Tom asked.

“Why not?” Julia sipped her water.

“Why don’t we try dating together?” Tom proposed. Chris sputtered and Julia spat her water over the table.

“ _WHAT?_ ” they asked.

“Why don’t the three of us go on dates together? We both like Julia, even love her, and I have nothing against you, Chris,” Tom said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

“Have you done this before?” Julia's eyebrow lifted.

“Once,” Tom nodded.

“And how’d it work out?” Julia tests.

“I broke up with them, they're married now with a child,” Tom shrugged. “We still talk.”

“Would we all have sex together?” Chris asked, his face uncertain.

“Only if you were comfortable with it.”

Julia immediately got the picture of Tom and Chris in her bed and she flushed.

“I believe the lady likes the idea,” Tom observed.

“Do you?” Chris was skeptical.

“I just love both of you so much…" she hadn't realized until now. "I couldn’t chose one over the other,” she said honestly.

“Then I’ll give it a go,” Chris said simply.

“Really?” Julia smiled.

“Yeah,” he smiled back. She brought him in for a deep kiss.

“Ahem,” Tom cleared his throat when they were finished.

“Right,” Julia then kissed Tom.

“Excuse me…” a doctor said behind them.

“Yes,” they all asked at once.

“Are you all with Ms. Heather K. Hess?” the greying man asked.

“Yes,” Julia answered, standing. “I’m her roommate.”

“Alright, I have some updates on her condition.”

“And?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today! YAY!

Heather woke up slowly, her vision blurry.

"Here," the familiar voice said, and suddenly she was wearing her glasses. As soon as Heather realized she where she was, her hand went to her stomach.

“It’s okay,” Julia said, sitting beside her in a hospital chair. “The little bugger is still in there.”

“What happened?” her head was still a little muddled.

“We had a fight, and I kneed you in the stomach,” she winced.

Heather vaguely recalled this, “What did they do?”

“I don’t really know the specifics. Oh,” she pressed the call button. “I’m supposed to tell them when you wake up.”

A nurse came in a few minutes later and checked her vitals, “I’ll tell the doctor you’re awake so he can talk to you.”

“Thank you,” Heather smiled.

“I’m sorry, I caused all this,” Julia said, and Heather saw the bags under her eyes, how tired and drained she was.

“I just want you to tell Chris,” she explained. “He doesn’t deserve to be cheated on.”

“I did talk to him,” Julia perked up. “I talked with both of them, actually.”

“What do you mean?”

“They both came and stayed with me,” she smiled. “We worked things out.”

“Good,” she gave a weak smile and the doctor came in.

“Good morning ladies,” the greying man said sanitizing his hands.

“Morning,” they both said.

“We’ve already met,” he shook Julia’s hand.

“Yup,” she nodded.

“I’m Dr. Pollock, Ms. Hess,” the doctor took her hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Heather smiled.

“So are you alright with Ms. Wagner hearing what I have to say Ms. Hess?” the doctor treaded lightly.

“Yes, it’s fine,” she nodded.

“Alrighty then, you said you slipped in the bathroom last night and hit your stomach on the tub?” he looked at the clipboard in his hands.

“Yes.”

“When you came in you were not going into labor,” the doctor begins placing the clipboard I his lap. “We gave you some anesthesia so that you would relax, because I do believe if you had been under any more stress you _would_ have gone into labor,” he looked Heather in the eye. “However I think that you did cause a slight rupture in your placenta with that fall, and if you went into labor within the next month I would not be surprised. That being said, you need to remain on bed rest so that your baby can develop as much as possible. You need to take it easy, lay around, don’t go on long walks or anything like that. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I do,” Heather nodded.

“That means you too Ms. Wagner,” the Doctor Pollock looked over to Julia.

“Of course,” Julia said solemnly.

“Alright, I think you’re good to go then,” the doctor shook their hands again and left.

 

“How are you feeling?” Chris hugged her gently as Julia wheeled her into the waiting room.

“Better, just need rest,” Heather brushed it off and saw Tom Hiddleston standing behind him.

“Nice to meet you Heather,” Tom leaned over and kissed her on both cheeks.

“You, too,” she said cautiously.

“Shall we get going?” Tom asked. “I can take you two back to your apartment.”

“That would be great,” she agreed.

Tom brought his car to the front of the hospital so that Heather would only have to take a few steps. Julia slid into the back with her, Chris sat in shot-gun. The ride was calm and quiet, only smooth jazz playing over the radio, with no one saying a word.

“Here, let me,” Chris and Julia got out with Heather.

“Do you need me to get you anything?” Tom asked rolling down the window.

“I’ll text you a list,” Julia said. “Let us just get her all settled in.”

“Alright, I’ll be on call,” Tom smiled comfortingly.

Julia tucked Heather—who fell asleep instantly—into bed and had Chris move the TV into Heather’s bedroom. She sat down at the kitchen table and took a pad of paper and pen to start making up a list.

“You look exhausted,” Chris commented.

“I am,” Julia laughed breathily.

“Go to bed,” he said. “I’ll send the list to Tom.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, go to sleep.”

“Thanks,” Julia smiled and stood. “And Chris?”

“Yeah?” he asked turning to look at her.

“I love you,” she bent over and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

“I love you, too,” Chris blushed.

 

The second time Heather woke up that day, it was dark out. Heather stretched carefully, and her feet hit something solid. She looked down to see Julia sitting at the bottom of her bed, eating a huge piece of deep-dish pizza and watching the TV—which was now on her bureau.

“What are you doing?” Heather asked. “Why is the TV in my bedroom?”

“This is the new living room while you are still preggers,” Julia said through another bite. “I don’t want you to be completely isolated from the rest of the world, so I had Chris set up the TV and Tom bought the beer and soda,” she held up the Guinness.

“Thank you,” Heather was touched.

“Don’t mention it,” she smiled. “So, is there anything else you want for the baby that I can send my minions to get?”

“Your minions?”

“Tom and Chris,” Julia clarified.

She looked around the room, and said, “Well, a crib would be nice.”

“Yeah I think that’s kind of important,” her roommate agreed.

“I want a black crib that can be converted into a toddler bed,” she specified.

“Kay, I’ll tell ’em,” Julia whipped her phone out and started typing.

“And an extra set of drawers for the baby’s clothes, and a changing station for the top of it,” Heather added.

“Black?”

“Yes, please,” Heather grinned.

 

Though Julia had offered, Heather refused to switch rooms; therefore over time Heather’s room had been taken over with baby things, all of which she had insisted that she reimburse Tom and Chris for. Next to the door was the baby’s drawers and changing station. On the right wall, the ornate black crib stood, its bedding a soft creamy white, a mobile—a gift from Julia—had symbols of _Marvel_ characters twirling above it. In the corner of the room a car seat/stroller—all shiny metal and edgy black—sat waiting, a gift from her sister.

Bottles—though Heather intended to breast-feed—and diapers had been stocked up for at least a month supply, and clothes for the first year of the child’s life had been ordered by Heather and Julia hunched over her laptop, or were gifts from relatives and friends. Her parents sent her a receiving blanket of soft cream wool that Heather had begun to curl up with at night.

Everything was ready and waiting for the arrival of the little one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather makes another trip to the hospital. This time to give birth to her baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was actually difficult to write, as I have never given birth. I asked a few of my friends and my mom about the experience and also looked up some videos (I was trying to get it as realistic as possible).

“When will this little fucker come _out_?” Heather cried, throwing her head back. Julia shook so hard from laughter she fell off the bed; she still hadn’t heard from _Marvel_ if she had gotten the job, and was becoming increasingly agitated lately.

"I'm glad you find my discomfort so comical," Heather said sourly.

"Oh, if I was ever pregnant I would be ten times worse," Julia brushed it off. "I would probably yell at the guy who knocked me up at every possible moment."

“You just made him too comfortable in there,” Tom said from her rocker, patting her forty week belly. “He just doesn’t want to come out!”

“Doctor Pollock said that the baby would most likely be premature, well, he’s almost _overdue_ now!” she whined. “It’s seriously uncomfortable, I feel like I have to pee every five minutes and I can’t see my feet but I know they are probably huge! My boobs feel like they are going to explode and I have _never_ felt this horny in my life!”

“On the bright side, he will be fully developed,” Tom reasoned.

“I’m afraid he’ll just stay in there till he’s five,” she pouted.

“I brought slushies’ and pickles,” Chris came in handing everyone a Big Gulp, the pickles specially for Heather.

“Thank you Chris,” Heather took a long pull on the straw, reveling in the taste of the cola flavored ice.

“Of course,” he kissed her temple and sat on the floor next to the bed. “Oh, and I got you,” he handed Julia a mountain of comic books, “these.”

“Thanks babe!” she kissed him.

“And you,” he gave Heather a stack of magazines, “ _Time Magazine_ , _National Geographic_ , _Pregnancy Digest_ , _Archeology Magazine_ , and…” he took out another bag and poured its contents onto the comforter. “All the trashy Hollywood magazines you can possibly read.”

“Julia, I might just have to sleep with your boyfriend,” Heather turned to her best friend. “He is the sweetest being alive.”

“No way,” she shook her head. "Keep your horny ass away from my boyfriend."

“You really know how to pick ’em!” Heather began reading the first magazine she could get her hands on.

“I do, don’t I?” Julia smiled. They all lapsed into silence, each of them picking up a magazine or comic book. The news was turned down low, acting as white noise.

Heather saw it in the fourth magazine she moved onto; the photo took up half the page, under it a quick blurb:

Captain America _star Sebastian Stan seen with fellow actress Margarita Levieva at fashion show after party. Sources tell us that the two have been seeing each other for over two months._

Heather looked at the girl whom Sebastian had his arms draped over, whose joke he was obviously laughing at. She was over her five foot four frame. She was thin, a size four or below, but no more; much smaller than Heather was ten months ago, a size fourteen at the time, now she could barely fit into her pregnancy clothes. Her features were sharp and elegant, her eyes a sultry brown. Her cheek bones were high and mouth curled into a seductive smile. Margarita’s hair is perfectly curled, and overall…Heather felt like a sow.

“Hey,” Julia said when she saw what Heather was reading. “Don’t do that to yourself.”

“How could he have _ever_ thought I was attractive?” she began to sob. “If he can get women like _this_ to sleep with him, why did he sleep with me?”

Tom brought her some tissues which she accepted, “Because he _did_ find you attractive. You are a beautiful woman, Heather—”

“Oh _please_! No man will ever want to be with a woman that has _this_ body and also has a kid!” she scoffed.

“If they love your personality, it shouldn’t matter what you look like—” Chris tried but Julia cut him off.

“What they are trying to say is that you are a beautiful person, inside and out, and if a man can't accept you for what you look like on the outside, he doesn’t deserve what's on the inside.”

This seemed to calm Heather down a bit, though she was still tearing up, and the three of them decided it would be best to give her some alone time.

“You should get some rest,” Julia kissed her cheek and they closed the door behind them.

 

“Do you think we should tell him?” asked Chris as they sat at the kitchen table.

“I don’t know…” Julia was lost. “I've never seen her so miserable…I’m scared that she's gonna develop post-partum.”

“You really think that someone as bubbly as Heather would…” Tom trailed off.

“Only because I think it’s just dawning on her that she won’t have anyone to share the experience with,” Julia mused.

“But that’s not true—”

“It is, we will be there for her, but we aren’t the father,” she pointed out. "I think it’s killing her a little bit more as she begins to realize that she is going to be doing this on her own.”

“Also the fact that Sebastian doesn’t want kids…” Tom sighed, raking his fingers through his blond curls.

“Right,” she agreed. “I think she’s hurt by the fact that he doesn’t want to enjoy that part of life. She'll have no one to share the little moments with.”

“But we won’t know for sure unless we _tell_ him,” Chris had been pulling for Heather to tell him for as long as he knew her; now that she was so unhappy especially so.

“But it'll hurt even more if he has no interest,” Julia argued.

“So, we don’t tell her,” Tom filled in. “When the baby is born we can set up a meeting with him, and tell him, show some pictures of the kid. We can try to persuade him.”

“You really think that will work?” Julia looked at both of them with skeptical eyes.

“Yes,” they said in unison.

“Alright,” Julia nodded. “But…if she's doing better after the baby's born, can we agree on one thing?”

“What?” they asked.

“That we just leave her to her own decisions?”

“Agreed,” they all kiss as sealing of the contract.

 

Heather rolled out of her bed two nights later with what felt like the worst cramps of her life, her back cracking as she stood. It wasn’t late, ten at the latest, and she could hear giggling coming from behind Julia’s door, the light still on. She snarled in disgust, flipping the light switch in the bathroom. As soon as she pulled her pants down, she felt the rush of fluid between her legs, and had to hold on to the counter for support.

With difficulty, she got on her knees to mop up the mess, when she felt the first of the contractions. It lasted about thirty seconds, she let out a moan, the pain stretching from period cramps into lower back pain to her burning abdomen. Heather took some deep breaths, slowly got up, and went down the hall to Julia’s room. She flung open the door, uncaring of what she saw.

Chris, the one in the middle, was the first to notice, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

All of them stared at her with wide eyes. None of them moved.

“My water just broke,” Heather said as calmly as possible.

“Really?” Julia asked, her eyes widening.

Heather nodded and suddenly all of them were exploding off the bed in a blaze of nudity. Tom pulled out of Chris and scrambled to find his underwear. Chris rubbed his abused butt and found the khakis he had worn that day, along with his plaid shirt. Julia flipped over and pulled her bra from the headboard and clipped it on with help from Tom who had her lacy underwear in his hand.

They were dressed in just over a minute, with Heather gaping at them.

“I have never seen humans move so quickly,” she said as they filed out of the room.

“You should have seen us before you came in,” Tom said with a wicked grin. “I’ll call the doctor.”

“I’ll grab your bag,” Chris went into her room and pulled her duffel over his shoulder. “Do you wanna put something else on?”

She nodded and said, “I don’t know how far apart the contractions are, I’ve only had one.”

Julia went in with her and helped her dress, helping her into some leggings, a bulky sweater, and a scarf.

“Lemme get your shoes,” she went over and picked up her black flats. Heather felt another contraction come on and said so. “Breathe through it,” Julia soothed.

She grasped her best friends shoulder and scrunched her face in distaste.

“Okay, it’s over,” Heather sighed in relief.

“I started the stopwatch on my phone so we will know how far apart they are,” she said proudly while standing.

“The doctor wants to know—” Tom came in, hand covering the speaker.

“We don’t know for sure,” Julia said. “Tell him we will be there within twenty minutes.

“Alright, Chris got the car,” Tom smiled and spoke with the doctor.

“Thank you,” Heather smiled and hugged her friend, though it was difficult with her huge belly in the way.

“Of course,” she hugged her back. “Till the end of the line.”

“Till the end of the line,” Heather smirked.

“What the Hell is that?” she asked after the fancy camera case Tom had slung around his neck.

“I’m going to film the birth,” Tom smiled.

“You are?” she asked skeptically.

“Childbirth is beautiful, Heather; I am sure you would regret not having it recorded,” they walked down the hallway, Julia pressed the down button for the elevator.

“I don’t really want a camera in my face while I am pushing a living being out of my vagina, Tom,” Heather warned.

“You’ll barely know I’m there, I promise,” he put his hand over his heart.

“You’re funeral,” Julia said under her breath as they got on.

“What was that, darling?” Tom asked pressing the button for the first floor.

“Nothing, babe,” she smiled.

The next contraction hit when they got to the first red light.

“Eight minutes,” Julia commented and started the stopwatch again.

“GAH,” Heather did some quick breathing and it was soon over.

“You’re moving along well,” Tom said.

“How do you guys know so much about birth?” Chris asked taking a turn.

“Trust me, I wish I didn’t know so much about birth,” Julia shuddered.

“What’s your excuse, Hiddleston?” he asked.

“Chris,” Tom put his hand over his, “I had my cock in your asshole not ten minutes ago, I think we are on a first name basis.”

Julia and Heather choked on their laughter and by the way Chris’s ears started flaming.

“I had my dick in Julia at the same time,” Chris said defensively.

“OKAY!” Heather interrupts with laughter. “I don’t think that the best thing for me right now is to laugh, so can we please stop?”

“Sure.”

“Fine.”

“Of course.”

“Anyway, _Tom_ ,” Chris emphasizes. “Why do you know so much about childbirth?”

“Please don’t have him go on another tirade about how, ‘childbirth is beautiful’!” Julia begged. “I don’t think I’ll survive it a tenth time!”

 

When they got to the hospital, Julia grabbed a wheel chair and took Heather in; Chris and Tom parked the car.

“Can I have your name?” the nurse inquired over the counter.

“Heather Kirsten Hess,” she said, another contraction coming on.

The nurse checked her name in the system, “You called around twenty minutes ago?”

“Yes,” Julia answered for her.

“Alright, your room is ready, you wanted a private room, correct?”

“Yes,” Heather gritted out.

“Okay, I’ll have a nurse come right down to get you,” she smiled. A male nurse came over a few minutes later and took over pushing Heather, Julia followed. They were taken into a nice-sized room with a large window.

“Here’s a gown,” the nurse handed her a gown still in plastic. “I’ll give you a few minutes to get dressed and then I’ll come back to set everything up.”

“Is it just me, or is everyone a little too cheery around here?” Heather asked pulling her sweater over her head.

Julia laughed and helped her get the gown on, then told the nurse she was ready.

Heather lay back on the bed and the nurse placed a jumble of monitors and equipment on her, explaining what each one was. She forgot the minute he told her.

“OW!” she bit her lip as a contraction washed over her.

“Alright, the doctor will check on you in an hour or so to see how much you’ve dilated,” he smiled and closed the door behind him.

“I’m going to text them which room you’re in,” Julia said, sitting in the chair beside her.

“Okay,” she huffed.

 

“How do you feel, mommy-to-be?” Tom asked from behind the camera. The doctor’s last visit had been an hour ago, she was around six centimeters dilated, four more to go.

“Like shit,” she grumbled watching the morning sun.

“Now, Heather, do you really want your child to—” Tom chastised and Julia interrupted them.

“How about you and I go for a walk?” She offered, taking Tom’s arm.

“But—” he protested as Julia hauled him out the door.

“May I come in?” Doctor Pollock knocked on the door and sanitized his hands.

“Sure,” Heather tried to smile as he snapped the glove onto his hands.

“Let me check you,” he lifted the sheet and Heather widened her legs. “Nope, still six, Ms. Hess.”

“Ugh!” she groaned in frustration.

“You’re a strong woman, it’s been twelve hours,” he praised her. “Many women would have been asked for local anesthesia by now. Are you sure you don’t want an Epidural?”

“No, I don’t want it,” she shook her head. Heather had decided to go without the drugs halfway through the pregnancy; if women had gone without it for millions of years before her, so could she.

“Contractions still coming every ten minutes or so?” he asked.

“Seven now,” she sighed.

“Alright, my suggestion would be to take a walk around the hospital, if you want to try to get this going.”

“I’ll do that,” Heather nodded.

“I’ll send in a nurse to get you a call button you can carry with you,” Doctor Pollock nodded.

“Chris?” she said to the man asleep in the corner.

“Huh?” he garbled.

“You and I are going for a walk,” she smiled.

 

They walked around the entire hospital twice, every so often Heather would stop and hold onto Chris and the wall for dear life, the contractions overwhelming.

“I think they are getting closer together,” he said when one finished.

“Really?” Her eyes were so full of hope it almost broke Chris' heart.

“Yeah, that was definitely within five minutes of the last one,” he had his right arm wrapped around her waist, his left hand holding hers.

“Okay, let’s just walk for a while longer,” she was determined.

“Are you sure?” Heather nodded and they walked for another half an hour before they were coming within three minutes. She pressed the call button and the closest nurse brought her a wheel chair, reading her bracelet so see which room she was in.

Julia sat on her bed and moved as she sat back down and was reattached to the machines.

“The doctor will be with you as soon as he is available,” the nurse said when she was finished.

The doctor came and checked her an hour later; nine centimeters. Time to move to the birthing room and get prepped.

“Who do you want in there Ms. Hess?” he asked before he left.

“All of them, as long as they don’t cause a ruckus,” she eyed them through a particularly nasty contraction.

“No ruckus in the birthing room,” the doctor nodded sternly.

 

Heather flopped back panting, not believing she could push any longer. Julia—who looked disgusted and horrified—held her right leg, the crook of her arm under her knee. Her other leg was held by a nurse, who wiped the sweat from her forehead. Tom stood behind the doctor, filming, saying how wonderful she was doing and ranting about how beautiful of an experience it was. Chris was in the corner, very green and looking at Tom like he had gone insane.

“You need to push, Heather,” the doctor said from behind his mask.

“I can’t,” she sobbed, shaking her head.

“The more you push, the faster the baby gets here,” the nurse compromised.

Heather felt a burst of energy at that and bore down again, feeling like her teeth would shatter. Nothing came of her efforts.

“Breathe while you’re pushing, Heather,” Julia said. “You’re turning purple.”

Heather tried to do as she was told, still not getting any relief.

“I’m going to have to use forceps,” the doctor said and reached behind him. “You’re still not crowning.”

He picked up the forceps and Heather said, “Wait, can’t that hurt him?” she vaguely remembered reading that forceps could cause brain damage.

“Only if used incorrectly, bare down please,” he said and she cried out as they slid inside her. “Keep pushing, I have the head.”

Julia’s eyes were glued to the scene in front of her, however much she wanted to look away.

“The head’s out,” Tom cried in triumph, and Chris peeked at over his shoulder to see, regretting it immediately. The doctor put the forceps down and used his gloved hands to work the shoulder out.

“The shoulders are out!” Tom informed the room; Heather took a deep breath and kept pushing.

“Almost there, Miss, you’re doing very well,” the nurse said comfortingly.

“Oh God, he has my hips!” Heather groaned as they passed out of her.

“And there are his feet!” the doctor said and cleared the babies lungs, he placed the wailing baby on his mother’s chest. “Congratulations, it’s a boy!”

Heather’s sobs became tears of happiness as she saw her baby, his head squished from the forceps.

“Let’s get you measured, weighed, and cleaned up for your momma,” the nurse took the baby.

“You can let my leg go, Julia,” Heather smiled, the pain having dissipated.

“Oh, sorry,” she slipped her arm away.

“He’s twenty one inches long and…a whopping ten and a half pounds!” the nurse called.

“Ten and a half?” Julia looked light headed and Tom went over and caught her before she fainted.

“I’ll take her to get some air,” Tom said and Chris followed them.

 

“So that’s why he wasn’t crowning…” Julia said a few hours later, petting her Godson’s soft, dark curls.

“Yup, has a huge head,” Heather laughed. “My mother warned me that my family has big babies.”

“Have you called her yet?” Julia asked.

“Yeah, while you were getting some air,” she sighed. “They’ll come up next weekend to see him.”

“Are you gonna tell me the name yet?” she asked, looking up from the sleeping infant. The guy’s had gone home shortly after the birth to make sure everything was ready and would pick them up that evening.

“His name is Benson Xavier Hess,” she smiled. “To be called Benny for short.”

“Awesome middle name,” Julia agreed giving the baby back to his mother.

“Thanks,” she said sardonically, but eased up when she looked at her son. She pulled the receiving blanket just a little bit tighter around him and coddled him to her.

“You have quite an adorable baby,” Julia said.

“Thank you,” knowing Julia meant it. Julia generally disliked children, finding them obnoxious and wrinkled little parasites; when she said a baby was adorable, it was most likely true. “I think I did a pretty good job on him!”

“Time to teach momma how to breastfeed!” a nurse bustled in.

“Should I go?” Julia asked.

“Nah,” Heather shook her head. “I am _not_ going to be one of those moms that let their baby cry when they are in public. I’m sure people would much rather see a bare boob, than here a child’s hunger pains.”

Heather caught on quickly to the breastfeeding, much to the nurse’s approval.

“Now, he’ll stop and move his lips away when he’s full, and when his head can move on its own, he’ll avoid your nipple all together when he isn’t hungry,” the woman informed her. “That’s about it, I see you already learned how to swaddle.”

“I’ve always known,” she said, stroking his cheek.

“Well then, you’ll be a natural!” the nurse smiled. “You’re free to go anytime, Ms. Hess.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I couldn't come up with a title for this fic on my own, what makes you think I can summarize a chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, it looks longer on Word!

Heather heard the sniffles coming from the crib and before she knew it she was out of bed going to pick up her two month old. She didn’t want to wake up Julia, who was trying to get on a somewhat normal sleep schedule for the upcoming shoot of _Captain America_.

“What’s wrong Benny?” she cooed and smelled his diaper. Nothing. “Hmm…”

She tried feeding him, but he was having none of it and continued to sniffle and whimper, never really wailing or crying. She sat in her rocker and put her finger in his mouth, he seemed to like this and began suckling on her fingertip while she rocked soothingly. She hummed a tune under her breath and was asleep soon after.

A knock on the door woke her up the next morning.

“Hey,” Julia smiled from the door. “Why are you in the rocker?”

“I fell asleep here,” Heather rubbed her neck, her other arm holding Benny.

“I was thinking that we could have a girl’s day,” Julia offered.

“What about—”

“Chris and Tom will take care of Benny,” she placated. “Do you have some milk stored in the fridge?”

“Yeah,” Heather nodded.

“Then come on! We have some shopping to do and spa’s to enjoy.”

“Alright, let me just put him down and get dressed,” she eased him into his crib.

 

Heather wore a long jersey dress that she had worn before she was pregnant, she hadn’t lost much of the baby weight yet and it was the only thing that she thought looked right on her body. Over it she wore a pretty sweater and a scarf, some boots to finish it off.

Julia had set up an entire day of pampering, and she knew it was all being paid for by Chris and Tom. The treatment they were getting from the employees was superior to any of her other spa experiences. Heather picked out a dark red for her toes and relished the feel of the hot, soothing water.

“This is wonderful,” she sighed. “But I miss Benny…”

“He can do without you for five hours,” Julia scoffed from beside her.

“Are you talking about your husband?”

“No,” she turned to the beauty beside her, feeling a sense of familiarity. “My son, he’s two months old.”

“Can I see a picture?” the woman asked.

“Of course!” Heather said pulling out her phone, showing her lock screen. It had been taken the week before, showing Benny giggling.

“He has beautiful eyes,” the woman cooed.

“He has his father’s eyes,” she said quietly. Chris had unwittingly pointed out how much Benny looked like Sebastian; from the top of his curly head, to his huge blue eyes, to the soft mouth, he was all Sebastian.

“You must have a very handsome partner,” the woman said. “I’m Margarita.”

Julia coughed on the tea she had been drinking and Heather turned white as a sheet.

“Is something wrong?” Margarita asked, her pedicure finished.

“No, um…” Heather scrambled. “I’m Heather, this is Julia.”

“Nice to meet you,” she shook her hand. “I hope you don’t mind my interest.”

“Not at all,” she said, guilt gnawing at her. “I don’t have a partner though, I’m a single mom.”

“Does he know about him?”

“No, he doesn't,” she admitted.

“Why not?”

“Hardly seemed important if he would have just refused to be involved anyway,” Heather shrugged, not feeling very comfortable talking about this.

"Oh," Margarita covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I've made you uncomfortable."

"No, it's alright," she smiled. "I understand your curiosity."

"Are you on maternity leave?"

"No, I'm unemployed at the moment," Heather replied.

Margarita's eyes widened, "Please forgive my asking, but how are you going to provide for him?"

Behind her, Julia was getting irked by all the questions that she was asking; what was any of this to her? Why was Heather answering her questions?

"I'll be fine," Heather brushed it off. "I'm an actress, I'm used to not knowing when and what my next job will be."

"What a coincidence! I'm an actress also," Margarita gushed. "Have I seen you in anything popular?"

Heather shared the name of the play she had been in during her pregnancy.

"Oh, my boyfriend saw that play on opening night," she laughed. "He said that it was wonderful! He took me to see it a few weeks ago and said the actress cast in the main role didn't live up to the first; was he right?"

"Sure was," Julia said under her breath.

“Margarita?” they all turned their heads to see Sebastian Stan in the doorway of the pedicure room. Heather wanted to curse him; he looked so handsome in the black skinny jeans, white t-shirt, and blazer he wore. At the same time, it pained her to see how much Benny looked like him.

“Sebastian,” Margarita smiled as he came over, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

“Sorry I’m late,” he pleaded. “They extended the read-through.”

“It’s fine, I had some lovely company,” Margarita said. “This is Heather and her friend, Julia.”

As soon as he looked at her, Sebastian’s eyes widened with fear, more so when he saw Julia.

He schooled his features quickly and said, “I didn’t know you two knew each other…how do you know each other exactly?” Despite his calm exterior, his voice was strained.

“I’m Heather’s roommate,” Julia supplied, an evil grin on her face.

Sebastian suddenly looked like he was going to be sick.

"Are you feeling alright, sweetie?" Margarita got out of the chair and went to his side.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he nodded, though his face was quite green.

“So, how do _you_ know each other?” Margarita went on conversationally, pointing between them.

“We met at a party a few months ago,” Heather said.

“Oh, so you must know that Heather has a child?” Margarita asked.

Sebastian looked up at Heather his expression completely unreadable, “You have a child?”

Heather nodded mutely.

“Show him the picture, Heather!” Margarita urged her.

“Do you wanna see?” Heather asked cautiously.

“Yeah,” Sebastian nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Heather took out her phone and showed him.

“Isn’t he the cutest little thing you have ever seen?”

“Yeah, he’s…” Sebastian looked up to Heather, he had obviously seen the resemblance.

“He’s two months this Saturday,” Heather said, letting him do the math. It would be a year from the night that they had slept together.

Sebastian didn’t say anything, but Heather could see that he had figured it out. Margarita finished putting her shoes on and grabbed her purse.

“Heather is a role-model for us all,” Julia piped up. “Being a single mom…I don’t know how she does it! That scum-of-the-Earth who got her pregnant…his mom was single too…guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree…does it?” Heather knew Julia was doing it to make Sebastian react.

“Well, it was nice seeing you again,” he didn’t put his hand out, seemingly unaffected. “I’ll see you when we start shooting, Julia.”

“Thank you for the conversation! Your son is beautiful!” Margarita called behind her, blissfully unaware of her boyfriend’s coldness.

 

"We're home," Julia called as they entered their apartment. There was no answer.

"There's a note on the fridge," Heather said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Julia looked at her with worry in her dark eyes. She sighed and took the note in hand, reading it.

"They went to Tom's place," she smiled. "They are giving you a night off from mommy-duties. They say they have enough milk and diapers to last them until the Apocalypse, and for you not to worry one bit."

Heather nodded, feeling a little useless now that she didn't have her baby to take care of.

"Do you want to...you know, talk?" Julia sat across from her, trying her hardest to be understanding.

"About what?"

"Well, anything you want really," she took her hand. "I'm always here for you; so are Tom and Chris, we all love you."

"I know," she sighed.

"Benny loves you, too."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Heather, right now you are his whole fucking world," Julia laughed. "You feed him, clothe him, change his diapers, make sure he's clean, and most importantly, love him. Of course he loves you! You are the only thing he knows right now!"

"I guess you're right," Heather sighed.

"Of course I am," she agreed. "Now, lets go watch some _Doctor Who_ and enjoy your night off!"

Heather seemed to perk up as they continued to watch one of their favorite shows. They ordered pizza and talked more than they had since high school; crying a few times over regrets they had, or happy times they shared.

"Do you regret it?" Julia asked.

"What?" Heather said through a full mouth.

"Sleeping with Sebastian, meeting him," she prompted.

"I don't regret the sex," Heather laughed. "He's probably one of the best I've ever had. But sometimes I think about what would have happened if I had called him, pursued a relationship with him. Maybe he would have stayed if he was with me when I found out I was pregnant."

"And maybe he wouldn't have," Julia reminded her.

"I also wonder if keeping Benny was a good decision," she revealed. "Not aborting him, but putting him up for adoption. He could have had a stable home-life, a mom _and_ a dad that loved him...instead of me."

"Heather, there is no such thing as a stable home," Julia shook her head. "Benny doesn't _need_ a dad, or a white picket fence; he needs love. And the way you love Benny, that's more than most kids could ever ask for."

Heather leaned forward and hugged Julia, ignoring Julia's attempt to pull away a few times.

"I love you," Julia smiled.

"I love you, too," Heather wiped her tears and they continued to watch the episode.

As Julia was heading towards her room that night, she heard something coming from the other side of Heather's door. When she put her ear up to the wood, she recognized it as sobbing; she knew then that it would take a lot more than one night of girl time to help Heather get through this.

 

“Have you noticed that Heather’s been…?” Tom began; it was about two AM and they were at Tom’s apartment, lying in bed after a round of sex.

“Depressed?” Chris provided, his head at the bottom of the bed.

“I probably should have mentioned this earlier,” Julia rose her hand like she wanted to be called on. Her head was on Tom’s stomach, her legs over Chris’s.

“Yes?” they raised their eyebrows.

“Last week…we saw Sebastian’s girlfriend at the spa…” Julia told them the whole story.

“He really didn’t say anything?” Chris was shocked; that wasn’t the Seb he knew.

“Not a word,” Julia shook her head. “Has he said _anything_ to you guys? Anything that seemed out of the ordinary?”

“I don’t think so…” Chris thought. “What about Heather? How did she take it?”

Julia told them.

“I admit I don’t know Sebastian very well, but under the circumstances, I would have to say that he is a real…douche bag,” Tom said angrily.

“Aw, I like grumpy Tom,” she kissed his cheek.

“Me too,” Chris agreed and kissed his other cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer, and have a BUNCH of angst in it. I promise!  
> Check out my tumblr! pond-ering-detective  
> I don't know how to do fancy links. I'm not very technologically savvy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the easiest part for me to write, probably because I feel so much for these characters. I was just imagining all of this coming to a head, and knew immediately who would shatter the silence.

Shooting began two months later. Chris hired Heather to do his makeup, which she accepted with apprehension, but they assured her that _his_ trailer was as far away from hers as possible. The best part was that, because Julia allowed it, she got to bring Benny with her.

“Calm down,” Chris laughed as Benny’s little feet kicked near his face. “He’s a soccer player in the making, Heather.”

“We’ll see about that,” she smiled, kissing the top of Benny’s curly head. She had him in a wrap that crisscrossed around her, his face supported by her chest.

“Would you mind if he wanted to be an athlete?”

“Not really,” she said fixing his hair. “I’m not wild about the idea of concussions though.”

“No parent is,” Chris agreed.

“But my parents supported me in wanting to be an actor,” she sighed. “So, why wouldn’t I do the same thing for my son?”

“Good point,” he smiled.

“You can go now, you’re finished,” she stepped back to make sure.

“Thanks, sweetie,” he kissed her cheek and she giggled. “Ugh,” he said once they were outside. “It’s February and eighty five degrees!”

“I know, last night I slept naked and was still sweating,” Heather complained.

Heather made her way to the set, while Chris went off to get his costume on.

 

“Hey!”

Julia ignored Sebastian running after her. She was needed onset at the moment and couldn’t be bothered right now, especially not by him.

“You are fast for a small person,” he panted as he caught up to her, sweating in his costume. “Are you deaf?”

“Sorry, I must not have heard you over the whisperings of ‘ _asshole_ ’ in my mind,” Julia said sourly.

“Excuse me?” he frowned.

“I was taught that if you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything at all,” Julia shrugged. “But since you insist I speak to you…”

“Why exactly are you angry with me?” Sebastian inquired, a note of defensiveness in his voice.

“You know why,” she replied checking the tables of food for some coffee. "And if you don't, you're a fucking idiot."

His face showed that he was clueless as to what she was speaking about.

“ _Heather_? That ring any bells?”

“What does Heather have to do with this?”

“She has been my best friend for _ten_ _years_ , we have always been there for each other,” Julia didn’t even look at him. “If you disrespect one of us, you might as well be disrespecting both of us.”

“How did I disrespect her?” his eyebrows raised.

“You left, for one thing,” she said.

“Left?”

“You left her before she woke up,” Julia supplied looking up at him through her horn-rimmed sunglasses.

“I slept around a lot back then,” Sebastian defended himself. “And I’m not great at pillow-talk.”

“You’re not making this better for yourself,” she said disgustedly sipping her coffee out of her mug that said _Head Bitch_.

Sebastian threaded his fingers through his hair in frustration, “I left her a note! I left her a note saying that I would have loved to see her after that night! Left my phone number and everything!”

“It’s the principal of the thing, Sebastian,” Julia said.

“Is that all? I’ll apologize to her right now—”

“You will go nowhere near her,” she said cuttingly.

“Why not?” he challenged.

“Do you remember the incident at the spa?” Julia asked.

“What ‘incident’?”

“You do realize that Heather’s son is _yours_ , right?” she narrowed her eyes.

With that Sebastian’s face turned to ice, “How do you know if that’s my kid? Hmm? Did she get a paternity test? I wasn’t asked, and I would have gladly obliged her.” They were causing some set crew to look over at them.

Julia stared daggers into him.

“I slept with her because a buddy of mine told me she was an easy lay; and he was right, the minute I sat down with her I knew she was a done deal. The self-conscious ones are always looking for attention. So, maybe she should be checking her dates, because I’m sure I am not the only guy who could be that kid’s father. Kid doesn’t even look like me—” what stopped him was Julia’s fist connecting with his jaw.

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” she said kicking him in the balls; he fell to the ground. “HOW DARE YOU DENY THAT KID IS YOURS?” Julia kept swinging gouging, and scratching until people on the set got over their shock and pulled her off of him. While people helped Sebastian up, Julia spat in his face.

“That’s enough,” Joe Russo came over, having heard her screeches. Chris and Heather—with Benny still in his sling—walked next to him, eyes wide. “What happened?”

“He called her,” Julia pointed to Heather, “a whore!”

The director was taken aback, Heather looked hurt, and Chris just walked over to Sebastian and gave him another good punch, this one in the gut.

“Okay, enough of using one of the stars as a punching bag,” the director said. “Someone take him to get cleaned up, we regroup in an hour.”

“Wait,” Julia said, wiping her nose. “I have a few more things to say to him.”

“Yes, Ms. Wagner?” Joe asked, arms crossing.

“How can you say that kid isn’t yours? Are you fucking _blind_?” She went over to Heather and took Benny out of the sling and showed Sebastian. “He looks exactly like you! Your eyes, ears, mouth…nose!”

“Shoulders, knees, and toes, too!” Chris tried to defuse the tension.

“Shut up, Chris. She’s on a roll!” Joe smiled.

“Do you realize that after she could have aborted that baby?” she said. “She could have given this beautiful little boy—your son—up for adoption. You could have never gotten the chance to meet him, have a relationship with him!”

“You finished?” Joe asked.

“One more thing,” she held up her finger. “For weeks after we saw you at the spa…I heard her cry herself to sleep; every night, without fail, she would cry because of _you_. I want you to think about that…I hope it haunts you at night or when you are alone, I hope it is all you can think about for the rest of your life, and that it gnaws at you, making you feel like the worthless _filth_ that you are,” her voice rose to a violent crescendo and died down again.

“That _lovely_ , _intelligent_ , _caring_ human being over there,” she pointed at Heather again, “Cried, and still cries, though I know she thinks that no one can see it-maybe she doesn’t even realize she’s doing it…but she will tear up when Benny is laughing, or snivel in the bathtub for hours, I even found her weeping into a pot of soup while she was making diner…she cries, she cries _all the time,_ these heart wrenching sobs that _kill_ me _every fucking time_ I hear them, because you can’t see the _truth_ or refuse to see the truth, that that baby…is yours, that you _looked_ at him and said nothing, didn’t even flinch,” Julia’s voice was thick, her voice breaking. “She cries because you just don't care, that you were so detached in your appraisal of Benny, though you _knew_ he was yours the second you saw him. How could you not have known?” she let the question float in the air, allowing him time to think it over.

“You obviously did,” she informs him. “And immediately made the choice that you wanted nothing to do with him, even though you’ve never seen him in person until this moment… You should be _honored_ to say that Heather is the mother of your child… You owe this woman so much, and you call her a _whore_?” Again she gives him time to think, to answer. “She gave your child _life_ , you ungrateful piece of _shit_ …you should be worshiping the ground she walks on, not slandering her because you can’t _grow up_ and accept the fact that you have a child,” she had to stop because she knew she was going to break down if she continued. “She deserves so much more than that…they both do.”

Heather’s looked at her best friend with wonder, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had never loved her friend more than in that moment.

“Okay you can take him to get cleaned up now,” Julia said picking up her mug that had landed on the pavement when she had attacked him, frowning when she saw her coffee puddled on the ground.

This jarred everyone out of the trance her words had put them in and suddenly there was a roar of applause. Everyone from the boom-operator to Joe was clapping.

“I got it all on camera!” a costumer called out.

“Great! Please email it to everyone on cast and crew!” Joe smiled. “That was the most beautiful thing I’ve heard! I feel bad for the people who missed it!”

Sebastian didn’t say anything, but Heather saw him looking at Benny, a look filled with regret, confusion, and awe. His eyes averted to the ground when he realized she had caught him staring, his head hung low.

“Alright, I think you need to go cool off,” Joe put his hand on Julia’s shoulder. She nodded. “Heather, you can go with her,” Joe smiled kindly at the single mother.

“Thanks, we’ll see you later,” Heather said, her smile warm, though she was still crying. She put her arm around her best friend and they walked out of the shade of the frame tent, down the street, and away from the set.

“You've got a lot of explaining to do, Stan,” Joe said.

“I—” Sebastian opened his mouth, though he was unsure of what to say.

“Oh, not to me,” Joe said. “No, I don’t want to hear you speak for the rest of the three months we are here unless it’s when you’re speaking your lines. You have explaining to do to Heather, you better make it up to that sweet girl, or I swear I will sic all the huge cast and crew members on you…and that’s a promise.”

 

“Chris, just…let me speak,” Sebastian begged.

“I don’t want to hear you justify what you said,” Chris said unlocking his trailer.

“I don’t want to justify it, I know what I said was…”

“Disgusting, misogynist, uncouth—” he filled in.

“Yeah…” Seb raked his fingers through his hair. “Listen, I want to make it up to Heather. But I know that she won’t want to hear it, and Julia probably won’t let me within twenty feet of her… I need you to be on my side so that I can speak with her.”

“Why?” Chris asked, arms folding.

“I just told you why,” his eyebrows knitted together.

“No, I want to know why you want to make it up to Heather,” Chris clarified.

“I…I don’t know…”

“Come inside,” Chris nodded towards the door. “We can talk in private.”

“Thanks,” Seb smiled faintly, going inside and sitting on the stool.

“No, you don’t sit there,” he shook his head.

“Why not?”

“That’s Heather’s stool, now get off.”

Seb complied and Chris took the stool; leaving him with the makeup chair.

“Now, tell me why you want to make it up to her,” Chris prompted.

“Because it’s the right thing to do.”

“No shit, now the real reason,” Chris rolled his eyes.

“Margarita and I…we broke up…well, she broke up with me,” Seb said quietly.

“This has to do with this because…?”

“She broke up with me because she wanted children, and she knew that I didn’t,” Sebastian said.

“I’m still lost, are you making it up to Heather so that you can prove something to Margarita?” Chris was slightly sickened. “Man, you’re messed up!”

“No! No, I would never…look, I just think that I owe her an apology. I can’t believe the person I have become, I hate this person…I was raised by a single mother, and she taught me to respect women. If what I said today got back to her she would never speak to me again, not to mention if she knew that I had _ever_ denied my child,” Seb’s eyes were red-rimmed. “I can’t believe I…I made her cry,” he was about to break down. “I made one of the strongest women I have ever met cry, God what is wrong with me?”

“So what are you going to do about it?” Chris asked, handing him the box of tissues Heather used to tuck in his collar.

“I…I don’t know. I know that I will never be able to live with myself if I don’t apologize,” Seb buried his head in his hands.

Chris stayed silent for a while in thought; then, “What are you going to do if she forgives you?”

“Are you asking what my intentions are towards her?” Seb’s tried to smile but it came out a grimace.

“Damn right I am,” Chris nodded firmly. “I won’t allow her to be hurt that badly again.”

“I have no idea…if she wanted to be friends I would definitely agree, she’s the mom of my kid,” he confessed.

“And what about Benny?”

“Well, I can’t _not_ have a relationship with him, he’s my son…”

“Would you want custody?” Chris asked, eyebrows raised.

“I will take whatever Heather offers, but I don’t think I could handle the single dad thing.”

Chris laughed, much to Seb’s confusion.

“Sorry, it’s just Julia told me Heather said the same thing when she found out she was pregnant; she didn’t know if she could do it,” Chris explained. “You guys are more alike than I thought. I always wondered why you two were drawn to each other…well, now I know, at least partially.”

“I thought she was stunning when I first saw her,” Seb smiled to himself, thinking of Heather in that tight dress he had met her in. The part about his friend was true, though his friend could have very well been lying. “She still is…beautiful I mean.”

“She sure is,” Chris agreed, a knowing smile on his face.

“And when I saw her in the spa…”

“Yeah?” Chris urged.

“I was worried, yeah, I mean I saw my girlfriend at the time with a past fling and also a friend from work all sitting together…but I also felt joy, just her presence made me weak in the knees. I was afraid that if I spoke I would have said something stupid,” he blushed.

“That’s why you didn’t say much,” Chris realized. “Julia just thought you were being a douche bag.”

“No! I could barely think! I knew that if I looked in her eyes I would have begged her to go out with me. When Margarita mentioned her child my heart sank because I thought some other guy had snagged her,” Seb ran his fingers through his hair. “And when I saw the picture of him…”

“Go on,” Chris nodded.

“I knew he was mine,” the tears began falling again, the guilt eating at him. “I knew he was mine and couldn’t say anything…I was angry, I wanted desperately know _why_ she didn’t tell me! I told her that I didn’t want children, but…”

“So, are you going to explain why you said those things today?” Chris asked.

“I became bitter after the spa, and convinced myself that it was a mistake, that he wasn’t mine and justified it by believing that she slept around,” Seb said. “I just blew up, I knew it was untrue the moment I said it, and was thankful for when Julia punched me. And then when I saw Heather’s face when she heard what I had said about her, I wanted Julia to keep going…I almost asked her to.”

“And then that speech Julia gave,” Chris trailed off.

“Oh God,” Seb groaned, his eyes wet.

“Shh,” Chris hugged him. “We’re good. I’ll help you with Julia.”

“Julia?” Seb asked through his tears.

“She’s the one you have to worry about,” he smiled. “Heather will talk to you, but not if Julia doesn’t allow it.”

“Thanks,” Seb smiled.

“I know you’re a good guy, Seb. You can fix this,” Chris smirked back.

 

Julia pulled the bag of caramel and dark chocolate popcorn out of the cupboard of her trailer while Heather lay on the bed wearing pajamas, sipping her Pepsi.

“What do you wanna watch?” Heather asked before checking on Benny; asleep in his portable crib located in the nook at the front of the trailer.

“How about _Thor_?” Julia proposed. “I miss Tom.”

“You still have Chris,” Heather laughed.

“Yeah, at least I get to be with him,” Julia perked up. “Sex is still great.”

“I’m sure,” Heather sighed taking a handful of the popcorn.

They got halfway through the movie before Benny started his sniffling.

“Sorry, you can keep it playing,” Heather said getting up. She picked him up and did her routine of sniffing his diaper.

“Stinky?” Julia pulled a face.

“Nah, he usually doesn’t mess himself until the morning,” Heather said, then laughed. “I know what’s wrong.”

“What?” Julia asked.

“He’s hungry,” she smiled. “You're eyeing my tits, aren’t you?” she rubbed her nose against his. “Do you mind?”

“No, just please don’t get any breast milk on my sheets,” she pleaded.

“I promise I won’t,” she agreed and folded herself back on the bed, and pulling her arm out of her shirt. Benny latched on instantly and began eating greedily, kneading her breast with his pudgy fist.

“I think Chris and Tom want kids,” Julia said offhandedly.

“Really?” Heather looked at her in shock. “What makes you think so?”

“They keep talking about how they ‘aren’t getting any younger’ and how ‘it’s about time they settled down’,” she said distastefully. “Also, I’m pretty sure they stuck some holes in our packets of condoms.”

“Do you have proof?”

Julia grabbed for something underneath the bed and threw the box of condoms at her. Heather picked up the foils and studied them with one hand, the other still holding Benny. In some of them she could see some definite holes.

“So you think they are trying to get you pregnant by secrecy?” Heather asked.

“I don’t know…I just wished they would talk about it with me!”

“Why don’t you bring it up?”

“What would I say? I know you guys are trying to get me knocked up?”

“No, just tell them that you guys should have a discussion about the future,” she proposed. “If having kids is important to them, they’ll mention it.”

“I guess you’re right,” Julia nodded. “God, why are you so great with relationship advice?”

“Because the people who are never in them are the best at them,” Heather tapped her temple.

“You’ll find someone, don’t worry,” she said.

“I hope,” she sighed.

 

“Julia?” Chris opened the door to his lover’s trailer a fraction.

“What?” Julia yawned. Heather was snoring beside her; Benny fast asleep in his crib.

“I need to talk to you.”

“At…” she checked her phone. “Four thirty in the morning? Is it really that important?”

“Yeah, just come out,” he pleaded.

“Fine,” Julia grumbled pulling herself out of bed. “What?” she asked closing the door behind her.

“Promise me you won’t get upset,” Chris said.

Julia narrowed her eyes, “I don’t make promises before I know what they are.”

“Alright,” he sighed. “Come here,” he said softly into the shadows.

“Who are you talking to, you freak?” her irritation was obvious in her voice.

“Me,” Sebastian whispered, coming over quietly.

“OH NO!” Julia cried.

“Shh, do you want to wake up the entire set?” Chris chided.

“Shut up,” she said sharply. “I don’t wanna hear a peep from you, you stupid little shit.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Chris hung his head.

“I’m just going to pretend that I didn’t hear that,” Sebastian shook his head.

“You too,” Julia said. “I have nothing to say to you.”

“Then listen,” Chris pleaded.

Julia puckered her lips in revulsion. Chris rolled his eyes and leaned forward, whispering into her ear. Julia’s eyebrows shot up and she smiled evilly, nodding eagerly.

“Alright, Stan; you get one minute,” she said. “Starting…now.”

“I want to apologize to Heather, not just because it’s the right thing, but because I might be…I left that morning because I knew that I would _somehow_ mess things up if I stayed, and convinced myself afterwards that she probably wouldn’t have been interested anyway—and to be fair she never contacted me either. I think Heather is the most beautiful person I have ever met, emotionally and physically, and I am so happy that she decided to keep Benny, because that just makes her that much more amazing. When I saw her at the spa I was speechless; and it is awful to say, but I didn’t even see Margarita, not when Heather was there. She absorbs my focus, and I can’t see anything else,” Sebastian admitted. “I want to build a relationship with her; I want to be able to depend on each other; I want to be able to come home and be _happy_ because she will be there, with our son. I want a _life_ with her,” Sebastian took a deep breath and went on. “I said those things because I was angry, with myself and her…but I regret it all and if she will have me, I would like to ask her out on a _real_ date.”

Julia was quiet, her lips pursed still. She remained thoughtful for another five minutes, pacing back and forth, not saying a word.

“That was over a minute,” was all she said. “But, I think I can make an exception. You can talk with her soon.”

Sebastian relaxed, a relieved and easy smile spreading across his face. “Thank you so much,” he went into hug her.

“Hold on a second,” she put her finger up. “I swear if you hurt her again, there is nothing that will stop me from hunting you down. I will literally cut off your balls, feed them to you.”

“She isn’t kidding,” Chris said. “She has these weird specimens in a jar on her shelf at home, and I swear that they are human testicles.”

“That’s ’cause they are,” she smiled.

“You have human testicles in a jar?” Sebastian asked.

“Before I decided to work for _Marvel_ , I was Pre-med,” Julia shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Julia's monologues are some of the proudest in all my writing! I've written whole books-not published-that I'm not as happy with as what she say's to Sebastian.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead!

“Morning,” Heather stretched, her back cracking painfully. The sun was shining and Julia was already up, breakfast in hand—which was strange since Julia was definitely _not_ a morning person by any means. “Decafe?” she asked of the coffee she handed her.

“Yes,” she nodded. “So, I was thinking that after the shoot today, we could take a walk in the park with Benny?”

“I think he would love that,” she agreed and put on the clothes she had brought with her to Julia’s trailer. When she looked in his crib, Benny was there, looking up at her wonderingly. “Still not stinky, that’s impressive.”

“I changed his diaper already,” Julia said nonchalantly.

“ _You changed his diaper?_ ” Heather was aghast.

“Yeah, you don’t have to worry about it,” she shrugged.

“Julia, that was one of the things you swore on your life you were never going to do for Benny,” she reminded her.

“Yeah, so?”

“So?” Heather’s mouth was still partially open in disbelief. She half expected her to drop dead right in front of her eyes.

“Close your mouth, you look stupid,” she ordered.

Heather’s jaw snapped shut, deciding not to make a big deal about it.

 

Shooting went by quickly; Joe decided to redo a few shots that didn’t look quite right for the action scene, and then let the cast and crew go early.

“The sky’s so blue!” she said, looking up at the sky. Benny was in his stroller, looking quite content.

“Yeah, I love this kind of weather,” Julia agreed, smiling to herself.

“What has you so happy?”

“Nothing,” she said quickly. “I’m just in a good mood.”

“It’s nice to just be without drama for a day,” Heather sighed, looking down at Benny. She smiled, watching the way he somehow was able to suck on his bare toes.

“He should be a gymnast,” Julia said.

“I don’t care what he wants to be,” she shrugged. “Except an astronaut. There is no way I am letting my boy go into space with the possibility of never seeing him again.”

“There’s always that possibility whenever you leave him.”

“Don’t say that,” Heather shivered. “Don’t ever say that again, Julia.”

“Sorry, but it’s true,” she raised her hands defensively.

“Just don't say morbid things like that,” she pleaded. “I know you’re a realist, but…”

“I’m sorry, I understand.”

“No, you don’t. I don’t know what would happen to him if I died,” Heather admitted. “My sister and her husband have their three kids, and I don’t want to have to burden them with another. My mom would gladly take him except my dad is still angry that I had a Benny out of wedlock…” Benny sensed his mother’s distress and began to sniffle, his face falling with sorrow and confusion. “Shh, it’s okay, Benson,” she picked him up and wiped away his tears

“Heather, I would take Benny if anything happened to you,” Julia said as if it was obvious.

“What?”

“Yeah, I mean if there was no one else, I would take him,” she stopped on the park path. “And since Chris and Tom want kids it would save me the trouble of getting pregnant.”

“Thank you,” Heather put Benny back in his stroller and hugged her best friend. “I'm so happy you're Benny's godmother.”

“Really?”

“Of course, you put up with my fat ass for ten months,” she laughed.

“Am I interrupting something?” Sebastian came over, wearing an obscure band shirt and black skinny jeans. His grown out hair had been pulled back in a ponytail with shorter front pieces framing his face.

“No, not at all,” Julia said before Heather could respond. “Why don’t you join us?”

Heather whipped her head to Julia with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

“Sure, I’d love to,” Sebastian smiled, walking next to Heather.

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed. Heather tried her best to get out of the middle and away from Sebastian, but Julia was having none of it, and cut her off every time.

Suddenly, Julia’s phone rang, the groovy beat of _Stayin’ Alive_ blaring from her pocket.

“Hello?” Julia answered. “Oh, really?”

“What’s going on?” Heather asked and Julia shushed her.

“Alright, I’ll be there in a few,” she hung up and said, “Needed onset, sorry.”

“You WHORE!” Heather yelled after her, knowing that this was a set up. People in the surrounding area gave her dirty looks and she blushed.

“Such choice language for a new mother,” Sebastian said smartly, meaning it as a joke. “You’d think you’d be more careful in your parenting.” The moment he said it he regretted it.

“ _Excuse me_?” Heather was outraged.

“I’m sorry, that was uncalled for,” Sebastian tried to save himself.

“Who are _you_ to question _my_ parenting, Mr. I’ve-known-I-was-father-for-months-and-have-done-nothing-about-it?” she stopped and pointed at herself. “ _I_ was the one who carried that child,” she cocked her head to Benny, “For ten fucking months. _I_ was the one who had to go through morning sickness. _I_ was the one who had to _push_ that _ten-and-a-half-pound_ infant out of her _cunt_. I am the one who is at his beck-and-call _every moment of every day_ because I refuse to get a nanny and have some other person raise him. So don’t you even _think_ about questioning _my_ parenting, when _you_ have done _jack-shit_.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he said, now just trying to get her to stop cussing before someone called the cops for disturbing the peace.

“Damn straight I’m right,” Heather said crossly. Benny started his sniffling again, catching both their attention. “Aw, I’m sorry, sweetie,” Heather picked him up again and held him close, his curls tickling her chin.

“I’m sorry I upset him,” Sebastian said, unknowing of what to do.

“Do you mind pushing the stroller? I think he just wants to be held,” she said pulling her plaid baby blanket from it and wrapping him in it.

“No, of course not,” he said and they began walking again. The awkward silence from before settled again, and eventually they made their way to another part of the park where Heather had not screamed profanities.

“Can I see your baby?” an elderly woman asked as she passed.

“Of course,” Heather smiled and the old woman cooed at Benny, ticking his chubby foot.

“What’s his name?” she asked.

“Benson, but we call him Benny,” she informed her, Benny fussed and she shifted him a bit.

“Such a handsome boy, he already looks so much like his father,” the woman said to Sebastian. “You have a beautiful little family.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian was flattered, not because she thought he was handsome, or that she had said that Benny looked like him—which was certainly a part—but because she had assumed that they were a family, which they were in some respects.

“Have a nice day,” the woman said.

“You, too,” they said in unison as they kept walking.

“So, Benson, huh?”

“What?” Heather was pulled out of reverie.

“You named him Benson, where’d the name come from, what does it mean?” he inquired.

“I’ve always liked the name. I have a whole list of names that I love, and I chose that one. It means Ben’s son.”

Sebastian looked at her with wide eyes.

“Not to be taken literally,” Heather laughed. “I promise. But it’s also attributed with harmony, balance and spirituality, which I thought having a single mom, would be a good thing for him.”

“I like the name, it’s very…gentle sounding,” he said inelegantly.

“That’s what I was kind of going for,” she smiled. “I don’t want him to be an insensitive brute, but I don’t want him to be a pansy either. That’s why I gave him a strong middle name.”

“Which is…” Sebastian urged her.

“Xavier. It means bright and splendid in Arabic, but to me it still sounds intimidating. If he decides he wants to be called Xavier when he’s older, I won’t be offended.”

“So…” Sebastian didn’t know how to ask the last one.

“His last name is Hess,” Heather said. “Don’t worry, you aren’t mentioned anywhere on his birth certificate.”

“What if I want to be?”

“Why would you want that?”

“Because I want to be a part of his life, Heather,” he looked over to her. “He can keep your name, I won’t fight you on that, but I do want to be recognized as his father. Legally.”

“Are you sure?” Heather asked, eyebrows raised. “You haven’t spent any time with him.”

“I’m sure I don’t need to spend time with my son to know that I love him,” Sebastian said earnestly.

Heather could have burst out crying right at that moment, but she held it in. Instead, Benny sniffled again.

“What now, sir?” she looked down at him and smiled knowingly. “He’s hungry,” she said sitting on a nearby bench.

“Do you need me to—” he started while he parked next to her then saw that she was unbuttoning her shirt. “ _What are you doing?_ ”

“Feeding my child,” Heather said obviously, and pulled the flap of her nursing bra down. Benny latched on and began kneading her breast as he always did.

“In _public_?” Sebastian was aghast.

“Please don’t tell me you are one of those disgusting men that complain in restaurants and other public places about mother’s breastfeeding. Those men are complete perverts to see something erotic from something completely natural,” Heather said, remembering how many times she had been kicked out of coffee shops and restaurants since Benny had been born.

“Well now that you’ve put it that way, I feel badly,” he said shyly, looking anywhere but at her.

Heather laughed and said, “You should…It may be natural, but I will admit that my boobs have never been this sensitive before, even wearing bras hurt.” She rubbed her other breast with a grimace.

“Ma’am,” an officer came over to her. “I’m going to have to ask you to stop…breastfeeding. We’ve gotten several complaints.”

“Just in the last two minutes?” Sebastian asked.

“We’ve had several complaints—”

“Yeah, sure alright,” Heather sighed as Benny whimpered over having his meal interrupted.

Sebastian’s heart clenched at the hungry mewls his son was making, “Can’t you let it slide? I mean she’s just feeding our kid, we’re not hurting anyone.”

“We’ve had several—”

“Yeah, I know, complaints,” he rolled his eyes. “Just who are these people?”

“I can’t reveal that information,” the officer said.

“Does it say anything on the park rules that a woman can’t feed her child?” he challenged.

“No, sir, but there is a difference between feeding and…”

“Yeah? Say it,” Sebastian prompted.

“There is a difference between feeding and breastfeeding.”

“What is it?” he stood.

“There is no nudity allowed—”

“Is she naked?” he gestured to Heather, who was still sitting on the bench.

“No, sir, but she had her breast out which is considered a part of the female genitalia—”

“That is meant for feeding a child,” he filled in. “I think those people need to reread the rules and get their warped minds out of the gutter. Have a good day,” Sebastian tugged on Heather’s arm and she stood, following him as he pushed the stroller.

“Thank you,” was all Heather could think to say.

“You’re welcome,” he said heatedly. “You aren’t coming back to this park without me, I don’t want anyone giving you a hard time.”

“Thank you,” Heather said again. “Where are we going?”

“I don’t know,” he said stopping just outside the park. She placed Benny back in the stroller and fixed herself the rest of the way. “You wanna get something to eat?”

“Sure, that sounds great,” she smiled.

 

They went to an Indian restaurant that Sebastian had tried during the shoot of another movie he had done a few years before,, and had wanted to go back to since shooting began. They were seated in a small purple velvet booth, Benny in his carrier on a high chair in the isle.

“I guess you can’t drink yet?” Sebastian smiled when they were handed the wine list.

“No, I can’t,” she shook her head.

“Two Pepsi’s please,” he told the waitress.

“How’d you know I wanted Pepsi?” she asked.

“I vaguely recall you telling me it’s your favorite soda sometime during our first conversation. Am I right?”

“You are,” she nodded as she looked at the menu. “What are you getting?”

“The moong soup,” Sebastian said. “You?”

She ordered curry chicken—her favorite—and was ashamed when she had eaten every bite of the huge dish.

“Why are you blushing?” he laughed.

“Because the waitress looked frightened I was going to eat her!” Heather covered her face.

This made Sebastian laugh harder, and she excused herself to the bathroom.

Sebastian watched her go, appreciating the way her hips—wider due to childbirth—swayed as she walked; she was rounder all over really, but he didn’t mind, that meant more of her to love. He ordered them a dessert, making sure it was chocolate, and watched Benny as he slept.

He couldn’t get over how well behaved his son was; he hadn’t cried once, just that little sniffling thing, which he found heart wrenching and adorable at the same time. Sebastian’s mother had always said how much of a handful he was as a child, always causing trouble of some form. He wondered what Heather was like as a kid…

Heather returned, her eyes a little puffy and her cheeks blotchy.

“Are you alright?” Sebastian asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she smiled, but her voice was breathy.

He flagged down the waitress and told her to box up the dessert, asking for the check as soon as possible. Once paid and with dessert, he took her hand and in the other held Benny’s carrier.

“Do you want to come back to my trailer to eat some mousse cake?” he offered as he hooked the carrier back to the stroller.

“Is that a euphemism?” she asked.

“What? Oh, no!” he said quickly. “I literally have chocolate mousse,” he held up the brown bag.

“Oh, um, sure,” she nodded deftly as they walked back to the small city of trailers onset.

“Here,” he opened the door to his trailer and she stepped in. Everything about it reminded her of Sebastian but the black unkempt bed sheets and the huge stereo system in the corner especially. “Oh God, I forgot how much of a mess this was,” he said once he got the stroller in.

“It’s alright, mines worse,” she smiled faintly. “I have baby stuff everywhere.”

“Yeah I would think so, since there are two people living in yours,” he said clumsily.

“I believe he’s still hungry,” Heather said as Benny sniveled.

“I bet,” he agreed and Heather picked him up.

Once she was settled with Benny, Sebastian offered her a fork and they began eating the mousse cake in silence.

"Were you a good kid?" Seb asked suddenly.

"What?" she looked at him like he had sprouted another head.

"What were you like as a kid," he prompted.

"Oh," she scrambled for a second in thought. "I was very mischievous, I tried escaping my mom a few times at the mall. I was fussy and would throw tantrums when I didn't get what I wanted. My family was pretty well off, and my sister and I were both spoiled. I was a little brat," she laughed. "But I had a great imagination."

 They finished the cake and Sebastian put the dirty forks in the sink and threw out the box the mousse had been packaged in.

“Okay, so I know you said you were fine at the restaurant, but I don’t believe you,” he said sitting next to her on the bed. “Can you tell me what’s wrong? Did I do something?”

“No you didn’t do anything. It’s…it’s embarrassing,” she looked down at Benny.

“Just tell me,” he smiled.

“I’ve always loved food, and have always been bigger, but even at my heaviest I’ve never been over 210…I put on a lot of weight while I was pregnant…and it’s extremely difficult for me to lose weight, short of starving myself; exercise and eating healthy just don’t cut it for me,” she sighed. “The waitress tonight was _disgusted_ when she saw that I ate my whole meal.”

“She was not disgusted, Heather,” he scoffed.

“She _was_ , Seb. I've always thought I was beautiful, I thought that if someone thought I was fat they weren’t worth my time, especially men. I feel so unattractive now,” Heather admitted. “I don’t feel sexy, I feel like a useless blob of flesh.”

Seb remained quiet for a moment, thinking how to respond to the utter lies she was telling herself. Heather sighed and put a knocked out Benny back in his stroller. When she turned around, he was there, and he pulled her in by her waist for a passionate kiss. With his other hand he grasped her hair, being rough, because he remembered she had liked that.

He pulled back a few minutes later, and began kissing her face, neck and shoulder, anywhere his lips could reach really.

“I think you are positively the most stunning woman I have ever seen or had the chance to meet,” he said against her collarbone. “I love your body, not just because it’s where our child grew, but because of how soft you are while still having an _amazing_ shape. Though I’m not going to lie, pregnancy has made your tits _completely_ fantastic,” he gave one a light squeeze and she gasped, 50% from pain, 50% from mind-blowing pleasure. “I love your sexy little waist line and your big hips that I just want to leave bruises on,” he left a hicky under her jaw. “You have amazing legs, and you should wear leggings more often because they deserve to be shown off, and the way they jiggle literally makes me salivate,” he looked her in the eyes. “You have a beautiful face also, God that sounds awkward,” he laughed. “You have pretty green eyes,” he kissed her lids. “And an adorable nose,” he pecked her nose. “And fucking incredible lips,” he dove back in to her mouth.

It wasn’t long until both of them were naked and Sebastian was making her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

 

Sebastian woke up first. The whimpering of his son jolting him awake, looking around in a confused state. The sheets were on the floor, it had been too hot most nights to use them anyway. Next to him was Heather, naked and pressed up against him as much as possible, her leg splayed over his hips. He slipped from her and pulled on his pants, going over to his fussing son.

“What’s wrong?” he asked Benny, then he smelt it. He pulled up a tab on his phone on how to change a diaper and found the bag that Heather carried around that he knew was full of useful shit for the baby.

“There we go,” Seb said quietly once he was finished. “Fifth times the charm.” He took out a new onesie and dressed him. Then picked Benny up off the counter and began rocking him-a little awkwardly-realizing this was the first time he held his son. He bounced gently until Benny was back asleep, placing him back in his stroller. Seb threw the dirty diaper in the trash and set it outside his trailer.

He stretched and took off his pants again, climbing back into the bed. He pulled Heather into his arms and studied her. Her face was serene, the only think out of the ordinary was how red and swollen her lips were. Heather’s long hair was like a waterfall of gold against the black of his pillowcase and he absentmindedly began running his fingers through it. She breathed long, cool breaths, stirring his chest hair that he would have to shave soon for the shirtless scenes. Her one hand was tucked under her chin, the other on his chest. Seb could see the markings he had left on her breasts: purple and red love bites, marks where he had raked his teeth against them, making them tingle and burn. The memory of how she tasted was enough to get him hard, and he was almost jealous that his son got to feed from her regularly. Heather’s hips had dark blue ovals all over them, and her ass had more than a few handprints.

Seb had known that Heather wouldn’t want him to be tender with her in bed; he noticed she did rather liked hand holding and sweet things like that in public. He made her repeatedly cry out, to which they had usually dissolved into a smothered fit of giggles, reminding themselves that their baby was in the room, asleep.

Heather had not left him unscathed though, she had raked her long nails down his back multiple times. He knew that she had drawn blood by the warm, wet, stickiness that followed, and how certain parts of his back felt like they had something dried on it. Also the fact that there was dark red under her nails. She had pressed her thumbs hard against his throat, spreading the skin and biting his Adams apple. His neck hurt a bit, and his throat a bit tight, but he didn’t mind.

Heather stirred on his chest and blinked her eyes open.

“Morning,” he said, his voice quiet and hoarse.

“Hmm,” she smiled and nuzzled into him. “Morning.”

He rubbed her back and said, “How you feelin’?”

“Great,” she said and sat up, stretching. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “No one’s come for makeup yet, so before seven.”

“Your makeup artist is going to have my head,” she sniggered, petting his neck. “You have love bites all over you.”

“That’s their job,” he laughed and got up out of the bed. He went into down ward facing dog.

“I do Chris’s makeup every morning and by the time I get to him Julia’s already made him look like a leopard. Trust me, it’s their job, but they don’t appreciate the extra hassle,” Heather smiled leaning back on her elbows. “Do you know how hard it is to cover up rope burns on someone’s wrists, or lashes from a whip? And that’s not even when Tom’s here.”

“Oh God, too much imagery,” Seb shook his head of the horror. “Not that I wouldn’t love to do that stuff with you.”

“Mm,” she smiled excitedly and scooted to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs.

“Why are you teasing me?” he stared straight at her.

“Do you think I could get a repeat of last night?” she asked.

“The whole thing?” he joked.

“No, the eating-out thing,” she prompted lowly.

“Of course,” he said and crawled over to her from his position on the floor.

He was dipping deeply inside her when Julia burst in.

“Sebastian, you were supposed to be—OH MY GOD,” she shielded her eyes.

Both Heather and Sebastian were frozen in shock for about three seconds before they were scrambling to cover themselves. They both cowered behind the sheet on the floor.

“Do you not know the meaning of the word ‘knock’?” Seb said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Seb, you were supposed to get her forgiveness, not fuck her!” Julia said peeping over her hands.

“My forgiveness?”

“You didn’t even apologize?” she was exasperated.

“Shh, you’ll wake the baby!” said Seb.

“YOU DID IT WTH THE BABY IN THE ROOM?”

“What are you talking about?” Heather asked.

“The whole set up yesterday was supposed to be me apologizing to you and making up all the awful things I said to you,” Seb scratched his head.

“Oh,” Heather giggled. “To be honest, I kinda forgot about it while I was with you.”

“Me too,” he smiled.

“But you are completely forgiven,” she leaned in and they kissed.

“Okay, enough of this,” Julia said with revulsion. “Heather, get dressed and get Chris’s makeup on. Seb, you gotta fix up all this and get a robe on or something.”

Julia stayed outside while they dressed.

“I’ll see you onset and eat lunch with you,” he said and kissed Benny on his forehead.

“Kay, I’ll see you,” she smiled.

As she walked to her trailer, she could hear the outraged screeches of Julia.

“WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO TO YOUR BACK?”


	10. Update soon!

I promise I'll update soon! I've had a lot going on in my life, some good, some bad and have been meaning to get back to this piece! I promise it will be finished!   
Check out my tumblr: http://the-velvet-queen.tumblr.com/page/   
(shameless self promotion)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry its taken so long to upload this next chapter! I started school this year and it's taken a lot out of me, but now I'm ready to come back and finish this fic! I also plan on working on some other fics too, though so far none of them are RPF's.

“Chris, Tom, we need to talk,” Julia said as they dined in her small apartment. Filming had ended a month before and the threesome had been reunited for a week. Heather and Seb were out seeing a movie with Benny, who had become a crawling menace, somehow able to disappear without a trace.

“What about, babe?” Chris asked, looking up from the disgustingly healthy meal Tom had made them.

“As much as I don’t want to, we need to talk about our future,” she sighed.

“I hope that this isn’t your way of breaking things off…” Tom frowned, his puppy eyes showing.

“No! Not at all, I just want to know where we all stand in each other’s futures,” she reasoned.

“Oh,” both men said at the same time.

“So you want us to say where we see ourselves…” Chris trailed off.

“In about five years,” Julia finished.

When no one said anything, Tom piped up, “I see myself still acting, possibly doing more movies…I would like to have settled down, already started a family.”

“That’s about the same for me…the family part, I mean. I wanna do more behind the scenes stuff; directing, screenplays, that sort of thing,” Chris said nervously.

Julia nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Aren’t you going to tell us your plan?” Tom prompted.

“I see myself working for _Marvel_ still, possibly writing my own movies,” Julia said.

“So no family?” Chris asked.

“I’ll be honest, I never really saw myself having a family…I’ve never really been the motherly type; that was always Heather’s area, everyone knew she was going to be a mom. Me? I thought that I was the kind of person who would raise a serial killer,” Julia admitted.

“Surely not a serial killer,” Tom scoffed.

“You really haven’t seen me interact with kids then,” Julia rolled her eyes.

“Not true,” Chris interjected. “We have seen you with Benny, you’re great with him!”

“That’s different, he’s an angel, no kid of mine would be so good,” she shook her head.

Tom scooted closer to his lover, “Julia, you would be a wonderful mother. Your protective streak proves that, you would defend someone you love to the end.”

“You helped Heather through her pregnancy and now you’re helping her raise Benny,” Chris reminded her.

“Are you saying I treat Heather like my kid?”

“In a way, you were there for her when no one else was,” Tom finished.

“Alright, you guys said that you want a family, but with who?” Julia asked, not knowing another way to say it.

“You, obviously,” Chris laughed.

“Me? You really want me to give you kids?”

“Of course,” Tom smiled, kissing her temple.

“I’ll think it over,” Julia said, the realization that these men wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives overwhelming her.

“That’s all we can ask for,” Tom nodded.

 

“Did you like the movie, Benny?” Seb asked as they left the cinema.

Heather held the twenty pound baby on her hip, watching as he just garbled a giggle in response.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he smiled, and put his hand on Heather’s lower back as they strolled. “Do you want to stay at my apartment tonight?”

“Sure,” she agreed and they started on their way.

“Sebastian Stan? Is that you?” a woman around his age called from across the street.

“Gina?” Seb asked, eyes widening in recognition.

“How have you been?” the skinny blonde wrapped herself around him.

“I’ve been great,” he said after he peeled her off of him. “You?”

“Me too!” she practically yelled.

“Heather, this is an old college friend, Gina,” Seb said quickly.

Heather put out her hand and said, “Nice to meet you, I’m Heather Hess.”

“Are you Seb’s cousin?” she asked, not taking her hand.

“Um, no,” Heather blushed. “I’m his partner.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” she forced a smile. “Are you two babysitting?” she gestured to Benny.

“You can’t see the resemblance?” he laughed taking the baby into his arms. “Benny is our son.”

“Seb, I never took you for the family man,” Gina scoffed. “Thought you’d be a bachelor forever.”

“I thought so too, until I met Heather,” he kissed her cheek. “It just takes the right person to change things.”

“I guess so,” she agreed tightly. “So what is it that you do?”

“I’m an actress,” Heather replied.

“And she’s got a great feature coming up with a magazine,” Seb bragged as he bounced Benny a little.

“Oh, which?” Gina lifted her eyebrow, looking at Heather.

“It’s a new magazine for plus size fashion,” she said, “but the article is going to be about handling being a mommy, a working woman and a partner.”

“That sounds lovely,” the blonde smiled.

“Hey, it was nice seeing you,” he patted her arm and pulled Heather along.

“You two seemed cozy,” Heather remarked a few minutes later.

“What?” he asked.

“What was she?”

“A fling in college,” Seb answered. “She was majoring in journalism.”

“Oh, gotcha,” she nodded.

“I wonder if she ever got anywhere…” Seb voice drifted off.

“What’s her last name?”

“Turner.”

“Hmm, I don’t think I’ve heard of her,” she shrugged.

 

The sound of the TARDIS blared at full volume, making both Seb and Heather jolt awake. He groaned and checked his own phone, then burrowed under his pillows to stifle the sound. Heather’s hand groped for her phone in the dark—Seb’s light-blocking curtains were wonderful, but were extremely inconvenient sometimes.

“Hello?” she answered groggily.

“Heather? You weren’t awake?” Julia asked. “I thought that you would be for sure.”

“No, when you’re a new parent, you take all the time you can get for sleep,” She yawned and rubbed her eyes. “What time is it?”

“Eight thirty, I think?”

“Oh, jeez,” Heather sat up reluctantly. “I should check on Benny.”

“Have you seen _TMZ_?”

“Julia, you know I don’t watch that shit,” Heather got out of bed and went into the guest room they were converting for Benny when they made these visits. He was still asleep, but she knew he wouldn’t be for long; she took the walkie-talkie part of the baby monitor and hooked it on her pants.

“Well, maybe you should,” Julia prompted.

“Why? All they’re trying to do is ruin celebrities lives.” She pressed the button for the coffee machine, then went over to the fridge to see what Seb had picked up at the store in the way of breakfast foods.

“Just…look,” she sighed, “please.”

“Fine, I’ll look,” Heather gave in and trudged over to Seb’s laptop. When the home screen of her and Benny popped up she smiled, thinking of how her life changed so quickly in the last year. “Okay, so what site am I going to?” she had a moment of forgetfulness.

“ _TMZ_ ,” she reminded her. Behind her, Seb came out of his room, grumbling under his breath and poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Can you get me one too, babe?” Heather asked, and wordlessly Seb complied.

“Watcha doing?” he asked kissing her cheek.

“Looking something up.”

“Why?”

“Because Julia is making me.”

“Hey!” Julia argued.

“A valid reason,” Seb snorted and over the walkie-talkie, Benny’s sniffling could be heard.

“I’ll get him,” he stood up straight. “Probably only a dirty diaper.”

“If not, bring him to me and I’ll feed him,” Heather called as he walked down the hall.

“Got it!” he yelled back.

Heather focused herself back on the task at hand and clicked on the site.

“Alright, Julia what am I looking for?” she asked clueless.

“Scroll for a while, you’ll know when you see it,” she suddenly sounded nervous.

Then she saw it, the fifth headline down from the top. It had a picture of Seb and Margarita with a split down the middle, on the other side a rather unattractive picture of Heather when she was five months pregnant—taken from her Facebook page she was sure, because the only people she would want seeing it would be her friends.

The headline read, _Sebastian Stan Trades in Bombshell for Butterball_.

“Oh my God…” Heather dropped her phone, along with her jaw. Pulling her eyes from the screen, she quickly picked up the phone.

“You saw it?” Julia asked.

“Seb!” Heather yelled. “Seb!”

“What is it?” Seb came running from the nursery. “Are you okay?”

She stood and hung up the phone, “Just read it.”

“What?” he asked confusedly, chest heaving with worry.

“Read the article,” Heather gestured to the screen of the laptop.

He sat in the chair she had been occupying and read in silence. When he was finished he said quietly, “Is this what Julia had you look up?”

“Yeah,” Heather nodded.

“Can I talk to her?”

“Are you mad?” Heather asked.

“Damn right, I am,” he said, though his voice was still eerily calm.

“Seb, don’t—”

“Just let me talk to her, please,” he held out his hand for her phone.

“Seb, what good will yelling at her do?” she demanded. “She was just trying to tell me.”

Seb sighed and went into his room, a few minutes later she could hear his voice, angry and muffled, through the door. She was almost sure that he wasn’t talking to Julia, probably his agent or hers, trying to get in contact with _TMZ_.

She went into Benny’s room and saw that he was awake and crawling around his play pen. She picked up his Captain America plushy and tried to hold back tears as she played with her son. Heather had accepted her body a long time ago, and she wasn’t hurt by the words, she knew what some people thought of people her size. She was bothered that their relationship was broadcasted all over the world, for anyone to see; they hadn’t even gone public with their relationship. All the pictures of them together were private, not even on social media; their families hadn’t even found out about them yet. Seb’s mom didn’t even know she and Benny existed.

“Are you okay?” Seb asked from the doorway to the nursery.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Her voice was stuffed up and she wiped away her tears. He came over and folded himself on the plush carpet.

“You sure,” he said pulling Benny into his lap.

Heather simply nodded her head, Seb bent forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

“You know I think you’re fucking hot, right?” he lifted his eyebrow.

Heather gave a weak smile and chuckled, “Yeah, I know.”

“Good,” he kissed her lips and parted when Benny started squealing. “What is it? You gonna say your first word?”

“Babe, that won’t happen for a while,” she tickled their son’s belly through his onesie.

“He’s smart, he’ll be speaking full sentences in no time,” Seb said proudly.

“Don’t say that,” she groaned. “I don’t want him to grow up yet.”

“We have another seventeen years for that, babe,” he laughed.

“You gonna be here for them?” she asked, unsure.

“Of course I am,” Seb said a little startled. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I didn’t know how permanent this was,” she admitted.

“As permanent as you want it, Heather,” he took her hands. “I love you, I want to be with you.”

“Like, marry me?” She was skeptical.

“If you want, or we can stay the way we are now,” he shrugged. “Right now all I’m sure about is that I want you and Benny in my life for as long as you want me. I couldn’t imagine where I would be right now without you two. I’m up for anything you want, all _I_ want is to make the both of you as happy as possible.”

“Are you even real?” Heather patted his face to make sure that he was really in front of her.

He laughed, “Yeah, I’m real.”

“Good, because it would be a cruel twist of fate for you to be a figment of my imagination.”

“I swear, I’m as real as you,” he smiled and pulled her into another passionate kiss.

“Okay, I believe you,” she laughed. “No imaginary person could kiss that well.”

“I should think not,” he agreed with a smile. “I called my agent.”

“I thought so,” Heather nodded. “What did he say?”

“Said that he would contact _TMZ_ and try to get it taken down,” Seb sighed. “But we should probably come out with our relationship.”

“Family first?”

“That would probably be best,” he stood up and she followed him into the kitchen to get breakfast. “You know, so we avoid a family fiasco.”

“What do you want?” Heather asked.

“Toast is fine,” he said putting Benny in his high chair.

“So, should we do it all together?” she asked as they munched on their meal.

“What?” Seb asked in confusion.

“Tell our families.”

“Oh, well my mom lives in New Jersey, we could tell her today if you wanted to,” he shrugged.

“You don’t seem excited by the idea,” she observed.

“I guess it’s necessary so that she doesn’t find out by the news,” Seb mused. “I wouldn’t want to give her a heart attack.”

“You think she would have a heart attack due to this?” Heather asked skeptically.

“I don’t want to just shove it on her,” he explained.

“It?”

“You know what I mean,” he said.

“No, I don’t really,” she shook her head, getting a little annoyed. They didn’t say anything for a while, and decided to spend the day at home, being lazy. What Seb had said bothered Heather all day, nagging at the back of her mind; what did he mean by ‘it’? Surely not Benny, he would never call him ‘it’.

While they watched a movie that night, it finally made sense.

“Oh my God,” Heather started to laugh.

“What?” Seb looked over at her like she had gone crazy, as the movie they were watching didn’t really call for laughs.

“You don’t want to tell your mom how Benny was conceived,” she guessed.

“I don’t think any son wants to tell his mom the exact details of his sex life, Heather,” Seb’s eyebrows knotted together.

“No, you butt-knuckle,” she rolled her eyes. “You don’t want her to know that I was a one night stand.”

“Yeah, I guess I don’t,” he confessed.

“Well, we can’t tell her that we were together all this time,” she pointed out. “You were with Margarita for some of my pregnancy, even went public.”

“I’ve been thinking about how to get around that,” he bit his lip.

“Just tell her the truth, babe; she was a single mom, she can’t be completely in the dark about that kind of thing.”

“For one thing, my dad left us,” he said, and she could tell it was a bit of a sore spot for him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” she pet his cheek. “But she’ll be proud of you, I’m sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHH what'll happen?! Just wait and see!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry its been so long since I've updated! I'm not gonna make any promises about the promptness of the updates, bu I'm gonna try!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what Sebastians mom is like. I have only seen one picture of her with Seb as a baby (and damn is she pretty) but as to her name and profession I'm clueless. I know his Step-Dads name and that he was the principal of the high school that he attended when he moved to America, but thats it.

“Ready?” Heather asked as they stood on the stoop of the house Seb’s mother lived in. It was a quaint cottage-like house with a dark green door and flowerpots in the windowsill.

  
“Yeah,” he nodded. It was the day after the TMZ incident, and he had called his mom that morning to ask if he could have dinner with her and his step dad. She had agreed immediately, and Seb mentioned that he would be bringing a friend or two along with him.

  
Heather moved Benny to her other hip and nodded towards the door with a smirk, “Are you gonna knock? I don’t think I can while holding Benny, my purse and his baby bag.”

“Oh, yeah I guess I should do that,” he bit his lip. 

“You’re really nervous, aren’t you?” she furrowed her brow, worried now that it was too soon for this. “Are you afraid of what they will think of me?” 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’m not ashamed of you by any means.”

“You better not be,” Heather laughed, but at times she was still uncertain no matter how many times Seb told her she was beautiful.

“Let’s get this over with,” he let out a shaky breath and knocked on the door.

A white-haired man in a hideous argyle sweater opened the door, his goateed face smiling when he saw Seb.

“Sebastian! There you are, your mother and I were worrying that you wouldn’t show,” he laughed and pulled his step-son into a hug.

“Hey, dad,” he laughed, seemingly more comfortable now.

“Is that Sebba?” a short woman came in from the kitchen at the back of the house. 

“Mama,” Seb smiled and pulled his mother into a fierce embrace. 

“You’re so handsome,” she patted his cheek. Her accent was still quite noticeable, since she had been in her late thirties when she and Seb moved to America. Seeing her for the first time, she saw where he got his good looks from—if not his height. Maria Stan had shoulder length brown hair with a few strands of grey, and the same eyes as her sons, a piercing blue. Her skin, though creased with age in some places, was a beautiful olive tone.

“I take after you,” Seb smiled down at his mother. 

“And who is this?” Seb’s dad asked, seeing Heather, who was standing awkwardly in the door way.

“This,” Seb held out his hand for her, which she took, “is Heather Hess, and our son, Benson.”

“Your son?” his mother gaped.

“Why didn’t you tell us you had a child, Sebastian?” his father asked.

“Sebastian, may I have a word with you in the kitchen?” Maria turned and Seb followed her. The folding doors to the kitchen closed behind them.

“Why don’t you put all that stuff down and take a seat?” 

“Oh, thank you,” Heather smiled gratefully and placed all the bags she held on the floor holding Benny as she sat in a comfy wingback.

“Tell me everything,” his mother said sternly once the doors were closed.

“Everything?” Seb grimaced.

“I want to be sure you know that child is yours,” she said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

“You don’t think that I would know my own child?” he asked defensively. She didn’t say anything. “Fine,” he started pacing. “I’ll tell you everything.”

“Thank you,” Maria nodded. 

“I met Heather at an after party for her Broadway debut twenty months ago,” he started. “We had sex, and the next morning I left before she woke up.” His mother gave a disapproving face at that. “I didn’t see her again for another year, at a salon where Margarita was getting her nails done. They had been talking—”

“Who had been talking?” she interrupted.

“Heather and Margarita,” he explained. “They were discussing Heather’s baby that had been born two months before—the dates matched up perfectly and it only took me a second after seeing a picture of Benny to know that he was mine.”

“And?”

“I did nothing, I didn’t know what to do. I had never wanted kids, and suddenly there was a child out there, that was mine, that I didn’t know if I wanted or not. So I tried putting her out of my mind,” he shook his head. “Fat lot of good that did, the more I tried to not think of her, the more miserable I became. Margarita broke up with me about a month after that, and then it was time to film Captain America, and what a coincidence! Heather was working on the movie because her best friend was an onset consultant who’s dating Chris Evans! So I tried avoiding her, and vice versa.”

“What happened next?”

“While having a heated discussion with her friend, Julia, I insinuated that Heather was something extremely inappropriate to call the mother of my child and Julia gave me what I needed.”

“What was that?”

“A good punch in the face,” he snorted humorlessly. “She told me that Heather had been doing an amazing job raising Benny on her own while managing a job and going through depression. That really knocked some sense into me, I realized I was being a douche, and though I barely knew her at the time, I loved her. That was two months ago now.”

“So, what are you going to do now?” Maria asked, the anger had drained from her eyes.

“We had this discussion yesterday,” he said. “We’re just going to take things slow right now. We know we want to be together as a family, but we don’t necessarily want to get married.” 

“Not get married?” she lifted a dark brow.

“I know what you’re thinking Mama,” Seb put up his hands. “But I have no plans on leaving Heather, and as far as I know, she isn’t planning on leaving me.”  
His mother stood up and went over to him, taking his hands in hers, she looked up into his eyes, “Are you happy, Sebba? Truly and completely happy?” 

“Yes, Mama,” he smiled. “I’m happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

She looked him over for a minute and said, “You look tired.”

“Aren’t all new parents?” he laughed.

“Yes, I suppose so,” she kissed his cheek. “Alright, let me go meet my new grandson.”

“What were you two talking about in there?” Heather asked quietly after diner. Tony, as Sebastian’s step dad preferred to be called, was playing with Benny on the floor of the quaint living room. Maria was in the kitchen getting some desert for all of them to enjoy.

“You and Benny,” he replied, bending his head to answer.

“And?” 

“She wanted to know if I knew for certain that Benny was mine,” he said hesitantly, afraid of what her reaction would be.   
Heather looked a little hurt, but nodded. She would be curious too if Benny showed up with a girl one day, saying she was the mother of his child. Hopefully that wouldn’t be for a long while in their case.

“I have some cozonac,” Maria said cheerfully holding a tray as she came in from the kitchen. “I made it this morning because I knew it was your favorite, Sebba.”

“Thanks, Mama,” Seb smiled up at his mother.

She placed the tray on the coffee table and everyone took a plate. 

“Are you much of a cook, Heather?” Maria asked.

“I love to cook,” she admitted. “My roommate and I usually alternate cooking for our little family.”

“Do you still live with your roommate?” 

“We have plans on moving in with each other eventually,” Seb answered. “There’s no rush.”

“But they grow so quickly at this age, Sebba. You wouldn’t want to miss that,” Maria said worriedly.

“It will be soon,” Heather placated. “I would like to move in before I go out for a new job.”

“What is your job?” 

“I’m an actress,” Heather informed. “But until Benny is older, I’ll be doing things in New York, or where I can take him with me.”

“You can always leave him home with me, babe,” Seb reminded her.

“Of course, so long as you aren’t on a job as well,” she pointed out.

“In which case, you can leave him with us,” Maria offered. “We would love to have a little one in the house, right Tony?”

“The little pitter-patter of feet…” Tony mused. “It would be wonderful.”  
Everyone watched as Benny crawled over to Heather and reached for her, she smiled and picked him up. He settled easily into her lap and began rooting against her breast. 

“Seb, can I have a bottle of milk from the bag?” Heather asked. 

“Sure.” 

“Do you need it heated up?” Maria asked.

“No, thank you,” she smiled. “We put it in a thermal bag to keep it warm.”

A few minutes of silence passed comfortably; listening to Benny’s wet suckling and the faintness of the ticking grandfather clock in the corner.

“It’s been great guys, but we should really be going,” Seb stood and turned to help Heather up.

“Oh, Sebba, why don’t you all sleep here tonight?” his mother smiled hopefully.

“Mama, you guys don’t have the room!” he laughed in disbelief. “Maybe you guys could visit us and sleep over at our apartment sometime soon?” 

“That would be great Seb,” Tony answered before Maria could, knowing that the young couple should be on their way home; he also knew how insistent his wife could be.

“Alright, goodbye Mama,” Seb stood and kissed his mother and step-father on the cheek. Heather followed in his lead and did the same, letting Benny kiss them as well, though they were a little sloppy with milk and baby drool.

“It was nice meeting you, Heather, and of course Benny,” Tony called as they left the front door, Seb closing it behind them.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Heather said passively as she strapped Benny into his car seat.

“No, I’d say that you were quite a hit with them,” he grinned back at her from the driver’s seat.

"Really, are you sure?" Heather asked cautiously, she tried to remain calm but was silently ecstatic at the prospect of Seb's parents liking her.

"Yeah, babe," he leaned over and kissed her cheek, blowing a raspberry into her cheek. She shrieked playfully, pulling away and play-smacking his arm as he started the car up and drove their little family down the road.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's a lot going on in this chapter! Hope you enjoy! rough sexy times are afoot at the end! fair warning for spanking and daddy!kink

Trying to find work while planning your sons’ first birthday party is hell, and Heather would have been the first to attest to it.

            "There won't be clowns, will there?" Julia asked as they looked through a scrabook of samples at a cake shop. "You know how much I hate clowns."

            "No, no clowns," Heather assured her best friend, pulling her pendant from Benny's mouth as he chomped down on the cool metal. "Stop Benny, I know it feels good, but I don't want you getting brain damage."

            "You can't get brain damage from sterling silver, Heather," she chided. “So where is the little teething machine’s pops anyway?”

            “He had an audition that couldn’t be rescheduled, so he told me to take my surrogate wife instead,” Heather sighed as she flipped to the next page of garish cakes.

            “I’m so glad that our men can accept our feelings for each other,” Julia snorted. "Oh, what about a Marvel themed party?"

            "Don't you think that would be kinda cheesy since Seb has a contract with them?" Heather asked skeptically. The thought had crossed her mind, she had even mentioned it to Seb, who had mulled over it for a few seconds before completely shutting it down. "Seb and I decided that we don't want our careers to influence Benny's life too much, and since this little ankle biter has a strange fascination with boats, I think we're going with a more nautical theme."

            "Fine I'll just have a Marvel party for my kid instead," Julia said under her breath.

            "What?" Heather turned to look at her. "Since when do you think about your kid’s birthday parties, much less having kids at all?"

            "Well you know, a few months ago Tom, Chris and I had a serious talk about our futures, and since they aren't getting any younger and we're all in stable jobs at the moment…so…”

            “So what?” she prodded while rummaging in her purse to find Benny’s teething ring so he would stop wreaking havoc on anything he could get his hands on.

            “So now sounded as good as any other to start trying.” Julia was chewing on her nails and Heather smacked her hand from her mouth.

            “Trying to get pregnant?” Heather bounced Benny, oblivious to what was happening around him, as she looked Julia in the eye.

            “Yeah,” she nodded.

            “And…”

            “And, what?”

            “Any success?” Heather felt like she was pulling teeth, but Julia just nodded in response. A huge gust of breath left Heather as what her best friend had just told her hit home. “Holy shit, Julia, you’re pregnant?”

            “Um, yeah,” Julia broke out into a wide grin and the two women stood up and hugged each other.

            “Oh my God, Julia!” Heather practically burst with excitement as a few tears escaped down her cheek. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

            “I was waiting for the right moment?” she shrugged.

            “How are you feeling?”

            “Actually pretty good, I’m only about two months along, but I know you were getting sick all the time at this time.”

            “Well you know everyone’s different, every pregnancy is different,” Heather said standing up. “You know what? Let’s go, I can’t look at another cake.”

            “What about Benny’s Birthday Cake?” Julia’s eyebrows knit together.

            “I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before, you used to make and decorate cakes all the time, I’m sure you could come up with something fantastic for my little gummer.” Heather buckled Benny into the canvas baby carrier that she and Seb seemed to be constantly sporting lately.

            Walking out on the streets of SoHo, Heather and Julia locked arms as they browsed the boutiques for some new clothes for Benny since he seemed to fit into something one day, and a week later it would even go over his head anymore.

            “So have you told the guys yet?” she asked as Julia looked through some pregnancy books. “And you won’t need those, you can borrow mine, I kept all my pregnancy books.”

            “Thanks,” Julia put the book down and moved onto some toys in a wicker basket on the floor.

            “Julia?”

            “Yeah?” she looked up.

            “Did you tell Chris and Tom?” Heather smiled down at her disheveled friend and took her hands.

            “What if they leave, Heather?”

            “Leave?” she gave her a confused look.

            “What if they decide they don’t want to be a part of the kids’ life because they don’t even know whose kid it is?” Julia’s chocolate brown eyes were so full of worry that Heather honestly felt concern for her.

            “Do you really think they’d leave? Julia, you all decided together to try for a baby, they’ll probably be ecstatic! They are going to be so beside themselves that they won’t know what to do with themselves.”

            “You think so?” her body visibly relaxed.

            “Of course, don’t worry yourself,” Heather looked at her watch and realized the time. “Shit, I gotta get home, Seb and I are going out for dinner and the opera and I need to be ready by the time he gets back. Call me in the morning?”

            “Yeah, hopefully I’ll have told the guys already and I can tell you all about it.”

            “I love you, and I’ll see you soon,” Heather left the shop and made her way back to the apartment that Seb and she now officially shared. Once putting Benny down for a nap and doing a load of laundry, she pulled her long hair up into a messy bun and stepped into the large master shower, deciding just to start over with a new face of makeup.

            Seb got home as soon as she clipped her stocking into her garter belt, “Hey babe,” he quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran to their walk-in closet to get into his tux. She whistled when she got the perfect view of his ass, and secured her best earrings, enamel emerald with gold filigree that her mother had given to her when she graduated college.

            “You don’t look so bad yourself, you do look gorgeous in green,” Seb came up behind her mouthed at her neck as she pulled her dress up.

            “We have plenty of time for that _after_ we get back, now can you zip me up?” she scolded as she held the top to her chest. She had bought it years ago as a splurge for herself, never having a reason to wear it, but tonight was the perfect opportunity to show it off. The rich satin was the perfect color to match her mother’s earrings; off the shoulder with a structured scoop neckline, it showed off her breasts that still swelled since she had started weaning Benny off breastfeeding a little late. It had ruching at the sides of her waist to flatter her shape, was floor length, and flared out at her knees to make her figure even more dramatic.

            “My god you look amazing,” Seb breathed and she nuzzled his nose with hers affectionately.

            “Thanks, I just need to put my lipstick in my clutch, the babysitter should be here any minute,” as Heather said this, the buzzer indicating they had a guest at the front desk could be heard from the front door and Seb went to answer it.

            “…and the breast milk is in the fridge on the top shelf,” Seb was debriefing the babysitter, Anna, as Heather walked into the kitchen.

            Heather decided to jump in case he forgot anything, “Benny’s been sleeping for a while, so he should wake up naturally soon for dinner. All the necessities to change his diaper are on the station, and he should be up for a few hours after dinner, he takes after his parents in that he’s quite the night owl.”

            “He should be asleep by eleven or twelve and we’ll be back before one,” Seb finished up, going over to Heather’s side. “Doesn’t she look gorgeous?” he looked at the eighteen year old who was the babysitter and smiled.

            “Oh…um, absolutely, Mr. Stan,” she blushed with a smile.

            “Alright, enough of embarrassing the nanny, let’s go Seb, we have to leave so we aren’t late to dinner since it’s about rush hour there should be traffic, babe,” Heather ushered him out of the door and pressed the button to the elevator.

            “You do look beautiful,” Seb smirked from the other side of the elevator, tilting his head in an appreciatory manner.

            “Why thank you…Mr. Stan,” Heather had found out a month into their relationship that Seb liked being called authoritarian names while they were intimate; she usually stuck to names such as Sir, Master, and her personal favorite Daddy; but Mr. Stan she had never used.

            He raised his eyebrows at her, “Is that the scenario for the night, babe?”

            “What?” Heather asked, unsure of the idea she had put in her partners head.

            “Am I going to be the business tycoon and you my sexy intern who I just can’t keep my hands off of?”

            “Though I think I should be worried that you came up with that fantasy so quickly, I’m definitely game,” she agreed. The elevator door opened to the front lobby and they walked to the entrance, waiting for them was a sleek black limo, special for tonight since they usually just drove around in her old Subaru or his ridiculously impractical Porsche.

            “Safe word?” he asked when they were settled into their seats.

            “Pickle juice,” Heather laughed out at the word she had chosen for tonight.

            “Why pickle juice?” he grimaced.

            “Because when I was pregnant, Julia would come home to find me drinking the juice right out of the pickle jar. Thinking about it now makes me kinda sick, but at the time I just had a voracious need for salt, I couldn’t get enough of it!”

            “Hm, I’ll remember that for the next one,” he nodded.

            “Next one?” Heather wrinkled her brow.

            “You know, our next kid,” Seb smiled as if it were obvious.

            “Whoa, who says there’s going to be a next kid?” she asked defensively.

            “Don’t you want another kid?” Seb asked, turning in his seat to look at her.

            “I’m kind of busy with one at the moment to be thinking about another, babe,” she laughed in disbelief. “Plus I’ve been through the pain and would really not like to experience that again.”

            “We could schedule a C-Section for the next one,” Seb offered.

            “And leave my body scared like that? No thanks, my mom has that scar because of me and it’s her greatest weakness,” out loud it sounded so vain, but she really couldn’t imagine having a C-section unless it was an emergency, like her birth was.

            “Fubs, I would never see your body anything other than beautiful,” She knew he was using her favorite nickname to butter her up. Fubs was what King Charles II called his mistress Louise because it was, at the time, a synonym for chubby, and ever since reading it somewhere, Heather wanted Seb to call her it because she found it so endearing.

            “Seb,” she said shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose, “Do you know what pregnancy entails? And having a new born?”

            “No, not really since I was kind of stripped of the experience the first time,” he said sharply.

            That really hit her hard, and Heather felt the words like a slap across the face. She looked out the darkened window and tried to stifle tears so that her makeup wouldn’t be ruined.

            “I’m sorry, that was mean,” Seb put his hand on her upper arm, but she didn’t respond. “I know why you didn’t tell me and you had a legitimate reason, Heather. But now, knowing what it’s like to be a dad, I’d really like to do it from the beginning…the very beginning.” He stroked a falling curl from her face and kissed her exposed shoulder.

            “What if you can’t handle it?” she sniffled.

            “Handle it? Well, I figure it’s going to be like you’re period, just for nine months,” he laughed.

            She snorted, “It’s worse than that.”

            “Babe, I really don’t care when the reward is going to be another little miracle,” he smiled gently as she turned her face to him.

            “Really?” she looked up at him from underneath her lashes.

            “Yeah, now will you at least think about it?”

            “Yeah…I’ll think about it,” she nodded and pulled down the mirror to make sure that she hadn’t mussed her hair or makeup.

            “We’re almost to the restaurant,” Seb said and threaded their hands together.

 

            “So, have you found any leads in the work department?” Seb asked as he sipped his scotch.

            “Not really, none of the scripts I’ve read lately have been very promising,” she sighed. “Plus, what are we going to do about Benny when I’m at shows?”

            “We talked about this,” Seb chuckled. “I’m going to be staying home with him.”

            “Are you sure that much of a break is good for you at the moment? What about financially?” she nursed her rosé, enjoying the way her taste buds tingled at the fruity essence.

            “Look, shooting for _Civil War_ doesn’t start for another six months, you should be able to find a job and be cast within three months. For those three months in between I’ll be with Benny while you’re at rehearsal, and when shooting begins we can get a nanny or leave him with Julia and the guys,” Seb seemed pleased that he had figured this all out.

            “But by then Julia is going to be left with her own baby, Seb,” she figured it wouldn’t bother Julia too much that she had told him, not when it figured into their future as well.

            “Julia’s pregnant? I thought she didn’t want kids,” Seb seemed a little flabbergasted at the prospect of Julia as a mother.

            “I guess the guys convinced her to have a change of heart,” she shrugged as the salmon she ordered was placed in front of her.

            “Huh, well then we’ll just hire a nanny,” Seb cut into his steak.

            “I don’t think it’s going to be that easy, Seb. Life doesn’t always work out the way we plan it to, especially when you have a baby in the mix,” Heather was shocked that way he could just explain everything away as if there were no other options. “How are we going to get by? I have no clue how much my salary will be or how long my contract will be binding for us to just not have another income while we wait for you to start shooting again.”

            “Babe, _Winter Soldier_ comes out in just a couple of months and Marvel is going to pay me to put the message out there. I’m going to be going to countless talk shows to hype up the movie, don’t worry,” Seb smiled and took another bite of steak.

            “So we’re going to be living off of money you earn from talk shows?” Heather said dryly.

            “Alright let’s plan this out,” Seb sighed heavily and looked her in the eye. “I have a lot of money in my savings, Heather, for the time being we can use it to pay rent every month. Do you have money in your savings?”

            “A little, yeah, but it’s not going to last long and I kind of planned to use that for retirement and Benny’s schooling,” Heather admitted.

            “Alright well we only are going to be using it for a three months tops while I’m off work and you’re out finding a job, after that, we definitely don’t have to worry as I’ll be paid for _Civil War_ and you’ll be on Broadway. Your salary we can use for groceries and again we’ll use mine for rent plus the nanny,” Seb waited for Heather to mull it over in her head.

            After a few moments of chewing she nodded in agreement, “Okay, I think that’s sound.”

            “Good, now can we talk about anything else now?” Seb laughed.

            “Yeah, of course,” Heather smiled and continued with her meal.

           

            As the last notes of the climatic ending dwindled down and the applause began, Heather wiped her tears off her cheeks.

            “Are you okay, fubs?” Seb whispered into her ear. They sat in a box, his whispering wouldn’t bother anyone.

            “Yeah, it’s just _Aida_ is my favorite opera.” She should have worn waterproof mascara, since there were black smudges on the tissue she used to dab her eyes.

            “I can see that,” Seb laughed. “Do you wanna get out of here?”

            “Is that a euphemism?” she teased as she blew her nose.

            “You know me too well,” he took her hand and they made their way out, Seb texting the driver so that he could meet them.

            Once in the car, Seb put up the divider between the driver and the backseat, giving them as much privacy as he could. Seb began softly kissing her as he pushed her horizontal on the seat so that he was on top of her, he moved to her neck as his hand roamed under her skirt, until he hit a snag in his plans.

            “This dress really isn’t made for extra room, huh?” he asked with a frown, he couldn’t get his hand between her thighs.

            “How do you think I feel?” she laughed.

            “I guess getting you out of it is out of the question?”

            “Not until we’re in bed, babe,” she smirked at his typical question.

            “Alright I can wait until then,” he sighed and got off of her, they pulled in front of their apartment building a few minutes later.

            “See? Not so long of a wait,” Heather elbowed him playfully and Seb helped her out of the car.

            “I guess you’re right,” he huffed childishly back at her and they made their way back upstairs. They found Anna asleep on the couch with Benny on her shoulder and Seb motioned for her to go back to their bedroom to freshen up while he paid Anna and got Benny to bed.

            Heather unzipped her dress and placed it back into the garment bag it was kept in, she then pulled out her favorite black corset out of her underwear drawer—which Seb loved—and laced herself as quickly as she could before he came back. She already had her black stockings, garter belt, and black thong on. She pulled her long hair out of the side bun it had been in all night and let it fall down in loose waves around her shoulders; she quickly ran to their bed so she could splay herself as provocatively as possible on it.

            “Alright, Benny’s fast asleep, poor Anna, she was so embarrassed that I woke—” Seb physically stopped when he saw her on the bed the way she was. “Hello,” he said, his voice cracking like a pubescent boy.

            “Hello, Mr. Stan,” Heather smiled, twirling a lock of hair on her finger.

            This reminder of their plans from earlier in the evening made his gaze turn from wonder, to so heated Heather imagined she could feel blisters erupting on her skin. He quickly strode over and dropped his jacket on the floor and pulled off his bowtie, she changed her position so that she was kneeling and helped him unbutton his shirt as their mouths moved against each other hotly, their tongues sliding together.

            When his shirt was on the floor he joined her on the bed, grabbing her head so that he could control when they came up for air. With her hands free she made short work of his belt, but when she went to put it aside, he grabbed her wrist.

            “Do you want my hand or the belt?” he asked, the way his blue eyes raked over her, she could feel herself pulse and become even wetter than she was before.

            “Hand,” she responded shortly.

            “Ah,” he stopped her short by pulling her hair. “What was that?”

            “Hand, please Mr. Stan?” she said from beneath her lashes in the most innocent manner she knew.

            “Come here,” he slipped off the bed and gestured toward the bench that stood at the end of it. She immediately knew what position he had in mind, they’d tried it last time they had a spanking session, and they had both thoroughly enjoyed it.

            She kneeled on the bench while her arms supported her on the end of the bed.

            “Safe word?”

            “Pickle juice, Mr. Stan,” she responded and waited for the first of the blows.

            “You’re gonna count, right?” she could hear him close behind her

            “Yes, Daddy,” she nodded.

            “Good.” With that he fell silent and let his hand connected with her right cheek with a sharp _smack_.

            “One,” Heather breathed, taking a deep breath. Another _smack_. “Two,” another breath and then he surprised her by moving to her left cheek, making her moan against the sheets and arch her back a little more.

            “You like that?” he asked, his voice thick with arousal. She merely nodded, too far in her subspace to answer. “Do you want them harder?” she nodded again.

            By number fifteen her sex was throbbing and she could barely make a sound. Seb saw this as a good time to take a break and rub her abused bottom, leaning down and kissing the red splotches he had left.

            “Move your knees apart, baby,” he knew she wouldn’t answer, but could still hear him. She followed his order and spread her legs so that there was about two feet between her knees. He teased her outer lips, feeling the soaked fabric of her thong against his fingertips.

“God, baby, you’re practically dripping,” he told her, letting his other hand rub her lower back, knowing it would make her arch her back even more, allowing for an even better angle to touch her. Delving into her to gather some wetness, he moved his forefingers to her clit, swirling them around the plump nub of pleasure. The sounds that this action created, the slick popping, and her breathy moans from when he would go just a little bit harder or faster, or his short nail would bring a new sensation for her, was truly music to his ears.

A few minutes passed and she came with a soft groan, after which he maneuvered her onto her back so that she was lying at the end of the bed and he was in-between her legs so that he effectively was in the same position she had been in just a few minutes before. He unclipped her stockings quickly and pulled them down with his teeth, letting them fall to the ground, and made short work of her garter belt and thong along with it.

He kissed the inside of her thick thighs, paying special attention to the stretch marks that Benny had left behind, and kneaded them with his hands as his mouth made its way to what he was really there for. He loved the way her puffy outer lips felt as he nibbled at them, only getting a hint of her taste, that bitter sweetness that he couldn’t get enough of at times.

“Please, daddy…” she begged, the first words to come out of her for a while.

“Soon baby, I wanna appreciate all of you first,” he chuckled against her, but decided to move on and lap at her slippery opening, a sound of contentment coming from the back of his throat. Just a couple seconds after he suckled at her clit she had her second orgasm of the night, this one more intense than the first.

“Move up the bed, baby,” he ordered gently once she was down from her climax. She did as he asked and he moved over her, unclipping her corset from the front. When her breasts were free he tweaked her nipple and Heather cried out and causing her to squirm.

“Mmm, you’re so sensitive right now…do you think I can make you come again from just this?” he gave her his naughty smirk and flicked her nipple with his nail, making her bite her lip.

Just as her third orgasm was building, the sound of Benny whimpering came over the baby monitor.

“Damnit,” Seb sighed and rolled onto his back. “We should probably take a break anyway.” He got out of bed and found his shirt on the floor and pulling it on. “Do you want anything?”

“Water,” she mumbled and when he was gone she got out of bed to use the bathroom. Her mother told her that she should clean herself every time after sex of any kind to prevent against a UTI or yeast infection, and Heather always thought it was sound advice.

She checked her charging phone and saw that she had twelve missed calls from Tom and three voicemails. Something was obviously wrong since the calls started at one thirty and ended just a few minutes ago, she decided it would be best to give the voicemails a listen.

“Heather, please, something awful happened to Julia, I got home late and there were firetrucks and ambulances at the apartment building and I have no idea what’s going on… they won’t let me in or give me information, someone was brought out on a stretcher but I don’t know who it is except they’re about Julia’s height.” That was the end of the first voicemail.

Heather quickly listened to the next two, “I’m on my way to the hospital that the EMT’s told me they were taking the injured, the same hospital you had Benny, apparently there was some sort of fire on our floor but they don’t know which apartment it originated in. I have no idea where Chris is, or if he’s okay.” “Heather please come, they won’t tell me anything since I’m not Julia’s emergency contact, you are, I know you’re probably sleeping, but for Julia’s sake and my peace of mind, please come.”

Heather quickly ran to her closet and threw on the first things her hands touched, an old pair of jeans and an old Pink Floyd shirt, she didn’t even bother putting a bra on.

“Benny’s all changed and fed—wait what’s going on?” Seb asked seeing her dressed and putting on flats.

“Julia’s had an accident and I need to go to the hospital so that Tom isn’t alone,” Heather grabbed her purse and shoved her phone and wallet into it.

“Shit…” Seb ran his fingers through his hair and handed her the water he had brought back for her. “Take this and drive safe, I’ll stay here with Benny.”

“Thank you, babe,” Heather kissed him soundly and ran out the door towards her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH cliff hanger! sorry if it got a little boring in the middle there because they were talking about money and all that but i thought it made them a little more real (obviously Sebastian is real) that they would have to talk about that kind of stuff.  
> Watch out for trigger warnings in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short one! I'm going to add a mock up of Seb and Heather's apartment in the next chapter, but don't laugh because I have no idea how I'm going to do it yet so it might be on Sims or some shit.

 

“There you are!” Tom sighed in relief as Heather walked into the waiting room.

“Let’s get you in there,” she hugged her friend and walked up to the front desk. “Hello, I’m here to see my friend Julia Wagner.”

            “How are you related?” the nurse behind the desk asked as she typed the name in.

            “I’m her emergency contact, Heather Hess,” she tapped her nails on the surface of the desk to try to get the urgency of their situation across.

            “Alright, well visiting hours don’t begin until seven in the morning so you’ll have to wait until then,” the nurse said without feeling.

“What do you mean wait until then?” Heather demanded. “My best friend is in the hospital and we have no clue why!”

“I’m sorry but it’s hospital policy,” the nurse shrugged. “You are free to sleep here until visiting hours begin.”

“Well, I guess we’re going to be napping in the waiting room,” Heather sighed and sat in one of the many chairs in the room.

“No thanks, I think I’ll stay up,” Tom said rubbing his jaw.

“Are you sure, Tom?” she looked up at her friend with concern.

“Yeah, I’m going to find some coffee,” he left the waiting room and Heather was left alone. She decided to take a nap as she hadn’t slept in almost 24 hours and quickly fell into a light slumber.

“Heather?” a voice came from above her and she rubbed her eyes to get some of the crustiness out of them.

“Yeah?” It was Tom, and he looked even worse than he had before, the circles under his eyes extremely prominent.

“It’s seven fifteen, perhaps we can get into see Julia now?” he asked, his eyes darting around; he was clearly anxious and had every right to be.

“Yeah of course, hon,” she smiled and stood.

“She’s in the third room on the left through those doors,” the nurse pointed to the right when they had finally been waited on.

            “Thank you, I’m going to be bringing her partner along with me,” she nodded and pulled Tom along with her towards the doors. They found the room and Julia’s small form lay curled up in the hospital bed.

            “Julia, love,” Tom put his hand on his partners shoulder gently to see if she was awake.

            “Hmm?” she looked over her shoulder to see her best friend and one of her lovers.

            “How are you feeling, sweetie?” Heather came around and sat in the chair beside the bed. Tom sat at the foot of the bed, her feet didn’t even reach near him.

            “Okay I guess,” her voice rough from the smoke she inhaled.

            “Do you know what happened, love?” Tom asked softly, she looked so small and frail, so unlike her usual spunk and attitude that Heather assumed that he didn’t want to startle her too much.

            “When I got home I realized I was spotting,” Julia looked over to Heather. “I didn’t really think anything of it because that’s normal and decided to start dinner so that I could tell the guys.”

            “Tell us what, love?” Tom seemed extremely lost in what Julia was saying.

            “That I was pregnant,” Julia answered, her eyes filling with tears. Heather had only seen her best friend cry twice before and knew that if it made her cry, then she was really heartbroken.

            “Oh, Julia, you lost the baby?” Heather came to her friends’ side and grasped her hands.

            “I guess so, the doctors haven’t told me anything. I woke up alone in here about an hour ago.” Heather pulled a tissue out of her purse and handed it to Julia.

            “Wait, what is all this about a baby?” Tom was now truly confused.

            “Let her just finish telling us what happened,” Heather patted Tom’s knee and prompted her friend to continue.

            “I was making dinner to surprise the guys so that I could really give them a surprise when I felt wetness…you know _down there_ , and I went to the bathroom in a scramble, I was scared I was miscarrying and there was so much blood…” another tear fell down her cheek. “You know I’m not squeamish at the sight of blood, but I’m anemic and I fainted from the blood loss, I guess the food I was cooking turned into a fire when I didn’t wake up to save it.”

            There was a long pause where all of them were quiet, letting everything sink in. Before anyone could say anything, there was a knock at the door and a doctor came in.

            “I’m Doctor Carson,” the woman smiled as she walked over with a clipboard to the patient’s side. “Are you feeling okay? No cramping?”

            “No, not really,” Julia answered. “Did I lose my baby?”

            “It certainly seemed that you would with that amount of blood loss, but miraculously the little bugger is clinging on,” the doctor said looking over her charts. “They must really want to be born. I do think that bedrest would be best for the next couple of weeks, just to make sure that everything is right as rain, but after that you should be fine. You know how bed rest works?”

            Julia caught Heather’s smirk and said, “Oh yeah, I’m well versed.”

            “That’s good, well I’m going to go request a wheelchair and you can be on you way home!” the doctor shook everyone’s hand and left the room.

            “So…you’re pregnant?” Tom asked.

            “It seems that’s the case,” Julia grinned through her tears and Tom hugged her tightly. “I guess you’re happy about that?”

            “Elated, love,” he kissed her temple and smiled down at her.

            “This is great and all, but where are we gonna stay for the next few weeks, Tom?”

            “You can stay with Seb and I while you look for a new place,” Heather offered. “You’re going to need something a little bigger since there’s going to be four of you.”

            “Thank you, Heather,” Tom kissed her cheek. A nurse came in with a wheelchair for Julia and Tom carefully helped her out of the bed and into the seat while Heather called Seb to tell them that they would be putting them up for the next few weeks.

            “Where the fuck is Chris?” Julia asked as they helped her into Tom’s Jaguar.

            “I tried repeatedly to get a hold of him last night, but he never answered,” Tom buckled her into shotgun and closed the door. “Honestly, I’m very worried, he always answers my calls if he misses them.”

            “Where did he go last night?” Heather crossed her arms as they stood in the garage talking.

            “I think he was at a tattoo parlor getting one of his tattoos touched up, but he said he would be home by nine, and I got home at midnight from a premiere that I was required to go to and he was nowhere in sight,” Tom was visibly shaken by the sudden disappearance of one of his lovers and Heather patted his arm in comfort.

            “I’m sure he’ll turn up, but if not we can call some of his family to see if he went back to Boston for some reason,” she sighed and hugged him. “Alright, salvage what you can from the fire and I’ll set up a place for you guys to sleep for the next few weeks by the time you get to our place.”

            “See you in a few hours?” he called from the other side of the car.

            “Yep!” she called back as she walked to her car.   


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright my dear friends, we are almost to the end. but do not weep for i am coming with a sequel at some point. I never really thought that this fic would expand the way it has. the way i write i know the overall storyline of what i want but i have no idea how it's going to end and this feels like this is just the way its supposed to fall into place. This chapter is really fucking short and i hope you dont mind, i'll try to make the next one much longer, but i thought after the turmoil that has been reigning the past few chapters that i should probably make something really fluffy and domestic so that yall can see how i picture Sebastian as a daddy, not a Daddy, but a daddy.

Heather had informed Seb on the phone through her car’s Bluetooth that they were going to be putting up Tom and Julia for the foreseeable future. He gladly agreed to set up the pullout couch, even going into her pajama drawer and get something comfy for Julia to wear. Both cars were valeted and Heather and Tom slowly got Julia up to the apartment. 

“We’re home, babe,” Heather called when the elevator opened up to the small entrance way.

“Great, I’m in the kitchen with Benny!” he laughed, their son probably up to some food antics. “We’re almost finished in here.”

Heather left the two of them in the living room while Julia changed into something comfortable and found Benny and Seb both smeared in applesauce.

“What in the world happened here?” she asked trying to control the urge to burst into laughter.

“I promise you that he started it,” her partner held up his hands in the universal signal for innocence and Heather rolled her eyes as she got a dish towel and ran the faucet to wet it. 

“Think fast,” she threw it at him and it landed on his face. “I thought the Winter Soldier was supposed to have amazing reflexes.”

“Haha,” he retorted sarcastically. “We’ll the Winter Soldier doesn’t have an eleven month old to watch over.”

“True,” she allowed and pulled out somethings to make a salad for the four of them. “What time did he wake up this morning?”

“Um, he didn’t,” he said methodically cleaning applesauce off of Benny.

She looked at him in confusion as she washed the lettuce, “What do you mean?”

“I mean that he refused to go to bed after you left last night,” he exhaled. “I guess he sensed you weren’t there; it was a stressful night for both of us.”

“Oh my poor baby boy,” Heather went over to her son and picked him up, applesauce and all and rocked him.

“What about me?” Seb smiled cheekily.

“Oh, you’ll get your comforting later,” she winked and handed the baby back to his dad. “I suggest that you both go take a shower and put yourselves down for a nap; I’ll save your lunch in the fridge.”

“Thanks, babe,” he kissed her gratefully and he and Benny were off to the big shower in the master bathroom.

“Alright guys, I got you something to—” as she walked into the living room she saw that Julia and Tom were passed out on the couch, Tom snoring like a buzz saw. She smiled to herself and sat down at the kitchen table to get something in her belly before she took her own advice and took a shower and a much needed nap.  
Her partner and son were the picture of peace when she crawled into bed. Seb was sleeping on his back with their son on his chest, sucking his thumb. Their dark hair was wet and Benny’s curled sweetly, their long eyelashes casting shadows on their cheeks from the faint light coming through the curtains. Seb had his hand on Benny’s onesie clad back, rubbing gentle circles into his back while he lay there with his eyes closed. 

“Hey,” he whispered as she came to his side and snuggled up to him, putting her hand through Benny’s downy curls. 

“Hey,” she kissed his pectoral through his t shirt and breathed his clean scent in deeply. “You smell good, like autumn breezes and cinnamon.”

“You should copyright that,” he chuckled.

“I want another, Seb,” she said blinking slowly.

“Hmm?” he asked sleepily.

“I want another baby, Seb,” Heather moved so that she was leaning on her arm, looking into his eyes.

“Really?” he smiled ridiculously wide.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “But I want to wait until Benny is at least two, is that okay with you?” 

“Yeah, that’s perfect, babe,” he kissed her gently and she moved so that her head was back on his shoulder.

“I love you,” she sighed, completely content.

“I love you more,” he replied softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo check out my shitty tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-velvet-queen  
> I have a few tumblr blogs so enjoy and see my face!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! the final chapter for this fic! I cannot believe that I finally finished it! I'm sorry for those who have had to wait since 2014 to see the end, and I promise with all of my other fics I'll be much better at time management! I have a few ideas for a future series involving Seb and Heather, and if anyone has any requests, please comment below, or message me over tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-velvet-queen

 

Heather woke up to the sounds of Benny in the playpen in their bedroom. Slowly sitting up, she saw that Seb was not in bed with her, nor was he in the room. Trusting Benny to be alone for a few minutes she did a quick scope of the apartment and saw Julia sleeping on the pullout couch, but Tom was mysteriously absent as well. Heather just decided to get Benny and her phone and bring them to the living room while she talked with Julia and plopped herself on the couch with her friend.

“Hey girl, how are you feeling?” she smiled as Julia grumbled awake.

“Ugh,” was the only response.

“You know it’s not even morning, it’s four in the afternoon and you’ve been asleep since ten am. This is probably why you have such horrible sleeping patterns.”

“Probably,” Julia rubbed her eyes and stretched halfheartedly. “Can I have some coffee?”

“Definitely not,” she shook her head. “For one thing you’re pregnant, and also it’s past two p.m. You were Pre-Med, you of all people should know those rules.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” she yawned comically. “Turn on some Netflix babe, I wanna stream!”

“Whatcha wanna watch?” Heather asked surfing through the various titles. Benny sat between them with a few toys garbling his baby talk and giggling.

“Ma…ma…”

“Yes, sweetie?” Heather asked absentmindedly, it took her a few seconds to realize what had just happened.

“Did he just say ‘mama’?” Julia and Heather looked at each other in shock.

“Benny, did you just say your first word?” The idea that she was asking her eleven-month-old to answer didn’t even cross her mind as ironic.

“Mama!” Benny laughed, his two bottom teeth and one on top in full view and Heather quickly pulled her son into her lap and held him to her.

“Don’t crush him,” Julia chided.

“I won’t,” she said through tears. “I can’t believe he said his first word.”

“Well he was bound to eventually, I mean he is almost a year now…”

“He’s so smart, can you say papa?” she hoped she could get him to say it before Seb came home.

“Mama,” he gurgled, some drool escaping his mouth.

“Papa,” Heather corrected.

“He’ll get there, don’t worry,” Julia consoled and chose a movie for them to watch.

“Where do you think Seb and Tom are?” she asked halfway through the movie.

“Huh, probably getting groceries or something, I wouldn’t worry,” Julia patted her hand.

“What about Chris? Aren’t you worried about him?”

“I’m honestly trying not to think about it because I don’t want to hurt the baby,” Julia gnawed and twirled her lip ring in a nervous habit, the sound of the metal hitting her teeth used to be annoying to Heather, but now was comforting in a way.

“I’m sure he’ll turn up, if not then we can only take it further,” Heather said and decided to get dinner under way.

“What are you making?” Julia stood up. “Can I help?”

“Oh hell no, you sit your pregnant ass right back on that couch and get to work recuperating,” Heather ordered and handed Benny over to his Godmother.

“Fine…” she retorted under her breath and pouted.

“Perfect, good job,” Heather said in her most serious voice. She decided to make Gnocchi with creamy tomato sauce, one of her favorite recipes that her sister had sent her way. She realized while she was stirring the sauce that she hadn’t contacted her sister, Faye, in over two months; she hadn’t even seen her since she had her third kid, which was three years ago.

She picked up her phone and decided a text would be appropriate to send her sister’s way, as a call for the first time in two and a half months might seem a little suspect. 

_Hey sis how’s everything going?_ She mulled over what she had sent, wondering if it was too casual.

Soon her phone dinged, announcing a response.

_Longtime no talk, everything ok?_

Heather smiled and typed back, _Everything’s wonderful, I’ve been swept into the world of motherhood and loving it, we should get together soon._

The sound of the elevator opening distracted Heather as she was pouring the pasta into a bowl.

“Chris?!” Julia cried from the couch, the inflection of her voice had Heather coming to see what was happening.

Chris was being supported by Tom and Seb on either side of him, his bruised face was swollen and his clothes worse for wear.

“Oh my god, Chris,” Heather helped them get the rest of the way to the open sofa where the beaten man fell with a groan of discomfort.

“What the fuck happened?” Julia looked up to the other men as he cradled one of her lovers in her arms.

“I’ll go get some stuff to clean him up with,” Heather said and went into the kitchen, though she could still hear them from the living room.

“I got a text while everyone was asleep this afternoon from Chris saying that he needed help; he woke up in an alley with no wallet and no phone. He finally found someone that would help him out and he contacted me,” Tom filled in, helping Julia remove Chris’ clothing so that she could asses his injuries.

“Look, none of us are trained medical professionals,” Heather came in with the first aid kit, an ice pack and three bottles of water for the guys. “Maybe we should go to the hospital?”

“Nah,” Chris croaked. “I’ll be fine, I promise I have no internal bleeding or broken bones.”

“No, but you definitely have a concussion,” Julia piped up. “What happened?”

“I was getting a tattoo last night at a parlor in Brooklyn, honestly it wasn’t in the best area, and while I was walking to the subway I got jumped and pulled into an alley. I don’t remember anything after that,” Chris flinched as Julia stuck the ice pack to his swollen eye.

“Keep that on there, ya dweeb,” she sighed, leaning back into the sofa. “We’ll take you to the doctor as soon as possible to get your head checked out.”

Heather went back into the kitchen, Seb following her, to finish up dinner.

“Chris should really go to a hospital,” she shook her head, pouring the sauce over the potato pasta.

Seb came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her curvaceous figure, burying his nose into her caramel-blonde hair.

“Chris is tough, and I think you all have had enough of hospitals for the next few months.”

“But shouldn’t we call the police?” she prodded, gnawing on her lip.

“Chris is in the living room right now calling his credit card company, telling to put a hold on all of his accounts, Julia is calling their phone carrier, while Tom is calling the police so that Chris can give a statement.” Heather could hear the smile in his voice. “Now stop being a worrier, and give me something to do in this kitchen.”

“You can make the garlic bread,” she pointed over to the serrated knife and loaf of French bread she had sitting out.

“Yes, ma’am,” he laughed while giving a salute and went straight to work.

Heather heard her phone from across the room and went to see who had messaged her. Her face lit up when she saw the message.

From Faye: _That’d be really nice, why don’t you and your family come back home for Christmas?_

“What has you so excited?” Seb asked as he got the butter from the fridge.

“Do we have any plans for Christmas?” she asked.

“No, I think we planned on spending Thanksgiving with my parents, why?” His brows knotted together as he sliced the butter and placed it in the microwave.

“We do now,” she smiled and responded to her sister.

_We’d love to._


End file.
